


The trouble with Imps

by dianemalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Creature Inheritance, Dumbledore Bashing, Ginny Bashing, Hermione Bashing, M/M, Ron Bashing, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 34,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianemalfoy/pseuds/dianemalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes into his strange Creature Inheritance and also gains eyebrow raising mates. What will this mean when he goes back to Hogwarts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Change

**Author's Note:**

> I've inherited this story from author crossoverworldgirl95 if you know of her on fanfiction.net. So please don't get on to me for stealing another's story.

DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own in this is the plot. Everything else goes to J.K. Rowling I also don’t get any money for writing this. Blah, blah, blah. Etc. Etc. I have taken over this story from crossoverworldgirl95 so don’t tell me that I’m copying someone else’s story. The story should follow the same pattern but I’m not sure if it will.  
The Change

Pairings: Fred/Harry/George

Warning: This story is a Slash FanFic, so anyone who doesn’t like Slash I should warn you there will be M/M graphical scenes within this story so it may be beneficial for you not to read this story.

Harry stared absently across the street. It was 10 minutes till he turned 17. He didn’t know whether to feel excited because he was now at a legal age to perform magic or because he could finally leave the Dursley’s. He even had his bag packed next to him so that he was ready to go to Grimmauld Place when the order came to get him.

He never really knew how to act like a child, one of the reasons being the fact that the Dursleys never allowed him to associate or socialize with other children ever since being placed here. The second reason was that ever since he stepped into the Wizarding World, he was expected to be some kind of warrior and; because of the fear that people would hate him for acting like a child, he was forced to grow up. Grow up to be prepared for a war that had only just arrived.

Dumbledore. That name was said with a lot of disgust and resentment.

Dumbledore is the reason for him being at the Dursley’s, the reason he didn’t find out he was a wizard till he was 11, and a famous wizard at that. Dumbledore with his ‘it’s for the greater good’ attitude. If Harry wasn’t so inclined to keep up his façade, he would have laughed in the old fools face and shouted for the whole world to hear, “STUFF THE GREATER GOOD!” after all, what did the Wizarding World do to deserve being saved by him except announce him as insane in 5th year, and get his Godfather killed because they were too incompetent to give an actual trial, if there had been a trial they would have seen that Sirius was innocent and he could’ve lived with Sirius.

That wasn’t even the only wrong they had done him. They had even turned their backs on him twice. Once during the Tri-Wizard tournament and then again when they called him mad for proclaiming that Voldemort was back. What did they do to deserve being saved?

You know, he thought with a contemplating face, ever since I stepped foot into the Wizarding World, all that I have done is be in danger or get into dangerous situations.

He sighed in annoyance at that thought and glanced at the clock residing on his drawer near his bed hoping for a distraction and was surprised to see he only had 30 seconds till he was officially confirmed to be 17.

He waited anxiously as the time ticked by, remembering how Remus had warned him that he may come into some magical inheritance. He was shocked to discover that most pureblood lines hadn’t been all that pure, the Potters weren’t excluded from this fact, and that random ancestors and family members had been married to other creatures or had been their mates. He was nervous because he didn’t know if he would go through the inheritance and also because if he did, he didn’t know what the dormant magical creature gene was within him. Meaning he didn’t know what he may become.

He glanced at the clock again.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

He waited for a while, but when it became apparent that nothing was going to happen; he let out a sigh of relief, only for it to come out strangled as an indescribable pain erupted in his back.

It felt as though he was being torn apart as different sensations ran through his body, varying to a hot sensation, so hot it felt like lava was flowing through his veins. It then abruptly changed to a cold-as-ice sensation, then a huge determination to fight in a battle. The last feeling was very different and very strange. It was a calm feeling and, when he listened closely, he could distinctly hear the sounds that he immediately associated with a forest. Added to that fact, he could smell a strong, earth smell drafting against his face.

He let out a sigh as the feeling soon faded away. Well, not exactly faded. They were still there, but were calmer and more constrained.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and he looked around at his surroundings. He was still in the small bedroom at the Dursley’s, he knew that for sure. But, as he stood up, he felt an extra weight pulling at him. Specifically, his back.

Turning his head around slightly, his eyes widened in astonishment. Behind him, stretched out as though readying for takeoff, were pure black dragon-like wings. They shone slightly in the moonlight, showing their leathery and slightly scaly texture.

Harry stared at them dumbly, he couldn’t believe it. His eyes widened a fraction more, realizing that this couldn’t be the only change in his appearance. He rushed to the bathroom door down the hall from his room and, after much difficulty and pained filled whimpers as his sensitive wings struggled to get through the door, he made it to the bathroom mirror.

What stared back at him was definitely not the Harry Potter he was before. This Harry Potter had silk black shoulder length hair with subtle streaks of red running through it, making him look slightly menacing with the lighting. He then moved to look at his face. If people thought his eyes were green before, they were definitely more so now. They glowed brightly in the darkly lit bathroom with hints of brown, fiery red and ocean blue stood in the background to the green; but the colors were still noticeable through the thick black lashes that framed his cat shaped eyes.

He also noticed how they sparkled unnaturally with a very different emotion that he never before expressed: mischief. Which was a shock in itself, as he never really had time for mischief. Sure he had roamed the Hogwarts castle, but it was never for mischief. He considered this before finally thinking that whatever creature he had become must usually associate itself with mischief. He then continued to look at his new appearance after that moment of distraction.

He was slightly tan. The light bronzed color made him look a lot more handsome then before. He also noticed, happily, that his growth spurt this summer grew a lot, as he now stood around 6’3 instead of his previous 5’7 making him look more masculine and handsome, especially now with his new appearance.

He didn’t dwell on this long as he shakily lifted his hands to feel small bumps slightly poking out of his hair, having just noticed them.

He let out a shaky breath once his hand came in contact with the slightly rough but still smooth textured horns.

“What am I?” he asked in a slightly husky voice, while looking at his reflection, as though expecting a response, though he wouldn’t be surprised if it did after everything else that happened tonight.

His attention was drawn away from his reflection as he looked through the door connecting him to his room, anger welling up inside him as he saw Remus, Tonks and Mr. Weasley enter his territory, all their wands lit as they looked around the empty room for him. It was Remus that noticed him first, as he walked closer to his desk, which was unfortunately at the side of the bathroom door, but when he did notice Harry, he stood stock still, eyes wide and mouth lightly open.

“Harry?”

AN: As I said at the beginning, I have inherited this story, so don’t get mad at me.  
AN: 1-29-15 Just reviewing an updating this story to go along with the new plot. Minor adjustments.


	2. What am I?

Pairings: Fred/Harry/George

Warning: This story is a Slash FanFic, so anyone who doesn’t like Slash I should warn you there will be M/M graphical scenes within this story so it may be beneficial for you not to read this story.

DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own in this is the plot. Everything else goes to J.K. Rowling I also don’t get any money for writing this. Blah, blah, blah. Etc. Etc. I have taken over this story from crossoverworldgirl95 so don’t tell me that I’m copying someone else’s story. The story should follow the same pattern but I’m not sure if it will.

“Harry?”

Harry stared at Remus half full of fear of what Remus would think and half full of anger for them intruding on his territory.

Eventually he calmed down enough to realize that Remus was walking towards him.

Remus hesitantly reached a shaking hand towards Harry as he moved closer, his expression of disbelief turning into one of awe as he stared at the wings towering over him and Harry.

“My God, Harry, you’re……you’re an Imp!” Remus suddenly exclaimed, an excited smile blossoming on his face as he looked Harry up and down. His sudden shout had alerted Tonks and Mr. Weasley to them, and both were now standing at the door with similar expressions of shock and disbelief as they evaluated the new him fully.

There was something else in Mr. Weasley’s expression that confused him. It was a mixture of willfulness and recognition before it was gone.

Harry looked at him in surprise and was also offended, sure he liked to joke but Sirius was….ohhhh, his thoughts suddenly clicking onto the fact Remus wasn’t being hypocritical, he was just saying something related to his creature inheritance. At least he thought so.

“An Imp?” Harry questioned a thoughtful look upon his face, his mind straining to think where he had heard of an Imp before. He gave up trying to solve the puzzle and turned his attention back to his very own friendly, neighborhood werewolf.

“What’s an Imp?” he asked Remus bluntly.

Remus then gained a look which reminded him of Hermione’s (that mean bitch, I mean witch) let’s-get-into-a-long-explanation-  
over-nothing face. Except this situation was not nothing. Whatever had happened to him, was definitely something.

“An Imp,” Remus began, his voice taking on a teaching tone. “was a small creature that loves to create chaos. There were different types of Imps, for example there were Forest Imps, Mountain Imps, Warrior Imps, and many others. Each imp was named after what its magic could do. For example, a Forest Imps could use Earth magic. They used their magic to keep their emotions and magic balanced, because if they weren’t, they would die from the overload of the combined two. Because of their different, unique abilities they also had a certain dominant emotion for each ability. For example, a Fire Imp was quick to anger, so when angered that emotion lit up like a flame because it was connected to their power. Even though they all had a dominant emotion, there was always one emotion that they all had in common, and that was the urge to create chaos and mischief.”

Harry looked at the all-knowing attitude Remus was displaying and thought over what he said, not missing how he referred to the Imps in past tense.

“So are there not many Imps around anymore? And do you know what Imp I am?” Harry asked Remus.

Remus look at him sadly.

“No there aren’t many Imps around, actually they’re considered to be extinct as most of them were destroyed by Dumbledore. Imps are considered dark creatures because you can’t control them and they do what they want. The order of the phoenix helped destroy all those that didn’t side with them and even then they weren’t really trusted. After the war they all disappeared.” Remus stated sadly, looking towards the floor.

Then he abruptly changed from sad to excited again as he stared deeply into Harry’s eyes as though looking for something, and when he seemed to have found it, he looked satisfied.

“You, though Harry, you’re special. If I’m right then you’re a mixture of Imps, if the colors in your eyes have anything to say about it.” At Harry’s confused look he went to explain. “You can tell the difference between each type of Imp by the color in their eyes. The colors express their different powers. If I’m right Harry, you are a mixture of Fire, Water, Earth, and, though I’m not certain, you could be a Warrior Imps as well.” Remus said the last bit eyeing his arms. Confused again, Harry turned to where Remus was looking and was happily surprised to see the lean muscle of his arm bulging slightly and straining against his black short sleeved shirt. Well, that’s new. He thought.

Turning back to Remus he beamed happily. Remus retuned the smile.

“G-g-get away from t-that thing, Remus!” The quivering, male voice of Mr. Weasley squeaked shakily from behind them, as though not really wanting to say that but having to. If Harry had looked closely, he would have seen Mr. Weasley’s eyes were slightly out of focus.

Harry looked down sadly as he said that, trying not to show the tears welling up thickly in his eyes. He couldn’t believe it. Out of all the Weasley’s he had been sure that Mr. Weasley and the twins still liked him. His head snapped up when Remus pivoted around, a loud deep rumbling growl erupting from his chest. It was so loud it made Harry feel as though the room was vibrating around him. Harry couldn’t see his face, as Remus now had his back to him, but if Mr. Weasley’s ghostly white, and frightened face was something to go by, Remus must look scary.

“What did you just say, Weasley?” Remus said in a deadly quiet voice, only changing his tone to spit out the man’s name, as though tasting something bad in his mouth.

Mr. Weasley just stared wide eyed in shock up at the towering figure that was Remus, never before seeing this side to him. Tonks made a move to place a hand on Remus’ shoulder, as though to calm him down, but never got a chance to as Remus stopped the action by turning his attention towards her and snarling savagely, his eyes glowing a furious amber, showing his usually controlled wolf struggling to try and attack them both for threatening his cub.

They jumped back as Remus started to speak or in this case growl.

“If you ever, ever say anything that I find offensive about Harry again, you will be getting to know my wolf side better Weasley. I don’t like it when someone upsets my cub and neither does He!” Remus snarled the last bit, putting more emphasis that the He that he was referring to was his wolf side.

“Now,” Remus said a bit more calmly, “shall we be going?” The two in front of him both nodded shakily in unison, not daring to   
speak and anger him again. Happy that they weren’t going to do anything else foolish, he pulled out a rubber chicken from inside his robe and which Harry was sure was one of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes products. Remus then did a silent spell on the chicken.

“Ok then, everyone take hold.” Remus ordered.

Harry was about to stop him remembering his bag when he saw Tonks holding onto it. With a sigh filled with relief and anxiousness, he held onto the rubber chicken tightly, feeling the familiar pull that he always dreaded as it never ended well for him, especially now with his wings to consider.

There was no time to dwell on this though, as they portkeyed from sight.  
AN: Updated 1-29-15


	3. The Arrival

Pairings: Fred/Harry/George  
Warning: This story is a Slash FanFic, so anyone who doesn’t like Slash I should warn you there will be M/M graphical scenes within this story so it may be beneficial for you not to read this story.  
  
DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own in this is the plot. Everything else goes to J.K. Rowling I also don’t get any money for writing this. Blah, blah, blah. Etc. Etc. I have taken over this story from crossoverworldgirl95 so don’t tell me that I’m copying someone else’s story. The story should follow the same pattern but I’m not sure if it will.  
  
Harry groaned painfully as he landed with an echoing; THUD, on the hard wooden floor, dust billowing around him causing his groan to break off into hacking coughs. Ugh he thought distastefully as dust particles entered his mouth when the hell is Kreacher, (that bloody house elf) going to start cleaning this bloody house! Lost in thought, he didn’t notice the strange happenings going on as he pulled himself up off the floor. He hadn’t even noticed that his hands had begun to produce fire that was growing at the same pace as his growing anger towards Kreacher.  
  
“Harry!”  
  
He hadn’t noticed that the portkey had landed them in front of the entire Order, or even in the kitchen of the Black house. And by how they all said his name with either fear, shock, awe, and/or disbelief, told him they hadn’t been notified that he was coming into his Magical Creature Inheritance.  
  
The fire that had previously been making its way up his arm like vines, dwindled down to nothing as he took in the people around him.  
  
The only one who didn’t seem all that surprised about his appearance was the most hated teacher known at Hogwarts, Professor Severus Snape. With his pale complexion and sunken face, Harry would have said he was one of those waxwork figures that he heard all the muggles in London talk about.  
  
But no, Snape didn’t seem surprised; in fact, he seemed more intent to glare hatefully at him from his position in the dark corner of the room, making his black eyes glint evilly in the little light he acquired in that space. Harry bet that the anti-social professor thought he had somehow managed to do this to himself, just to gain more attention, for, apparently to him; he was an attention-seeking whore!  
  
Even though Harry didn’t know what Snape was trying to prove by his vicious behavior, he couldn’t help but not feel mad, if anything, he found the situation quite funny.  
  
Oh no, Harry whispered in his head as realization washed over him. His pesky Imps’ mischievous side must be working on him as he never usually felt this way when Snape glared at him. He usually felt frustrated and annoyed as to why he earned the looks. Ok yeah, his dad wasn’t really all that nice to Snape at Hogwarts, even going as low as calling him the childish name of Snivellus (his Imp side giggled at the name and he sternly and politely told it to shut up) but taking his anger for his dad out on him wasn’t entirely fair at all!  
  
He sighed, knowing there was no changing the man determined to hate him. And anyway, it didn’t mean he couldn’t comply and make his life a living hell. He didn’t notice that he had started to chuckle evilly out loud until he notice that he was gaining some pretty wary looks. He shrugged inwardly, not at all bothered.  
  
A warm, heavy hand clasped onto his shoulder, gently turning him around slightly so the person could whisper in his ear.  
  
“Harry?” Remus’ voice whispered quietly into his ear. “Why don’t you go upstairs while I handle the explanation of what’s going on?” he smiled slightly when he took in Harry’s disgruntled expression at having everyone surrounding him.  
  
He got a reassuring smile from Remus, who also gently nudged him with his hand in his back towards the kitchen door.  
  
As soon as the door closed behind him, he leaned back against it heavily and closed his eyes in exhaustion. After all, it had been a long night.  
  
It didn’t register until he got his brain back into gear that two heavenly, but very muffled smells were drifting from upstairs. Harry closed his eyes again, inhaling to take in the delightful smells of treacle tart, strong coffee, and something that smelled suspiciously like toffee. He stifled back a moan of pleasure at the addictive smells and he began to walk cautiously up the old wooden stairs that creaked at the sudden pressure of his weight.  
  
His eyes were still closed as he tried to sniff out where exactly the smell was coming from. He began to bounce slightly in excitement as the smell got stronger near a certain closed door. His wings ruffled and he shivered in anticipation, excited to find out what the smells where. But he didn’t dwell on it as he opened the door the smell was coming from.  
  
He was then greeted by the sight of two identical red heads grinning ominously around one of the beds, making it as clear as day that they were going to prank one of the occupants in the house. They didn’t notice him until he moaned out loud again, his pupils turning slit like and his eyes instinctively closing as the scent overwhelming him. Oh, how he wanted the source of that smell, he needed it, he craved it.  
  
They turned towards him with a caught expression, grinning when they noticed it was Harry, not yet noticing his startling change. When they did, their grins turned wide-eyed in awe as they took in the sight of the new him. They took in his huge form and large dragon-like wings slightly folded behind his back and shaking slightly in obvious excitement. They took all this in with wonderment painted on their faces. The wonderment abruptly changed into an unusual lust filled hunger, their eyes darkening to a deep blue as they watched, entranced by the sight of the imp in front of them. Something inside them was screaming to be let out, banging on a wall that they never knew was there.  
  
His lips were partially open as he looked at them through lidded eyes, pleasure obvious in his expression. They watched his every movement, afraid that if they closed his eyes, they would miss something. They watched as he inhaled deeply, and watched as he began to moan a deep, throaty moan that sent shivers up and down both of their spines. They then watched wide-eyed as Harry toppled over, the pleasure and emotions building up inside him, becoming too much for him to handle.  
  
They immediately rushed over to him, worry now etched on their faces, opposite to their previous hunger. They sighed in unison, relief washing through them as they saw the small movements his chest was making.  
  
But before they went downstairs to get help, they turned to one another and grinned deviously before looking down towards their black haired beauty.  
  
This was definitely going to be an interesting summer.

  
AN: Updated 2-1-15


	4. Recovery

Pairings: Fred/Harry/George  
Warning: This story is a Slash FanFic, so anyone who doesn’t like Slash I should warn you there will be M/M graphical scenes within this story so it may be beneficial for you not to read this story.  
  
DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own in this is the plot. Everything else goes to J.K. Rowling I also don’t get any money for writing this. Blah, blah, blah. Etc. Etc. I have taken over this story from crossoverworldgirl95 so don’t tell me that I’m copying someone else’s story. The story should follow the same pattern but I’m not sure if it will.  
  
Harry blearily blinked his eyes open, wincing at the feeling of tiredness and pain throbbing behind his straining eyes. He sighed sullenly and snuggled deeper into the covers, he wasn’t able to hold back the cat like yawn, through which he arched his back and stretched his spine till he heard a distinctive pop. He sighed with relief and settled again into the warm comfort of the bed, not noticing the two pairs of eyes watching his every move intently from the corner of the room. He did notice, however, the tight grip on his hand. Turning his head slightly, his eyes laid upon the figure of Remus Lupin sitting in an uncomfortable position on the chair beside his bed, fast asleep; his hand gripping onto Harry’s, tightly almost protectively.  
  
Harry put his free hand over his mouth as another sleepy yawn overtook him, he suddenly realized by the painfully, bright white walls, that he was in the Hospital Wing and on one of the beds. On instinct he quickly whipped his head to the side where the door was that lead to Madam Pomfrey’s office was. He sighed in relief again when he saw she wasn’t there, and smiled slyly, now all he had to do was get out of here before she forced some horrible tasting potion down his throat, his face scrunched up in disgust at the thought. But for now, he though, I’ll relax for a while.  
  
With an excited smile he inhaled, stiffening, his body tensed as a familiar intoxicating smells filled his senses. Closing his eyes and breathing in deeply, he slowly turned his head to the corner of the room where the scent was at its strongest. Through lidded eyes he caught the eyes of two familiar identical figures who were also gazing at him, though they were unusually serious, but the seriousness that they were presenting was ruined by the identical smirks that covered their faces.  
  
After staring at them both stupidly for a moment, memories of what happened before he passed out rushed at him causing him to blush and duck his head in shame and mortification. These were his best friends ….. Ok, these were his used-to-be-now-backstabbing-ex-best-friend’s older brothers; he shouldn’t be thinking this way about them, especially not both of them. It was wrong. It wasn’t right, it couldn’t be right.  
  
With this newfound determination, he pushed any feelings that he may have for the twins into the back of his mind, ignoring his creature side that was crying out in pain and anger at that decision. No way was he going to ruin his friendship with them over his petty desires.  
  
As if sensing his distress, Remus, began to stir slightly, before slowly lifting his head up, which had been lying at an odd angle, he also grimaced at the small pain in his neck before blinking his eyes open sleepily in the same way that Harry did. Harry turned his attention away from the two, who still stood stock still in the corner, just watching him. It was making him feel uncomfortable how their gazes burned into the back of his neck and made his hair stand on end. His eyes stubbornly stayed on Remus as he slowly began to wake. Harry was determined not to turn around and return their looks and show them how much they affected him. Even though he was resisting against his need to look at them, he couldn’t control the shiver of pleasure that went down his spine at the way their gazes made him feel. He shook his head once violently to rid himself of the thought.  
  
Stop! He scolded himself sternly in his mind, you can’t do this to yourself, it’s not right to feel the way you feel about them! Now stop being a delusional brat and talk to Remus!  
  
“Hey, Remus.” Harry said quietly to the man he considered his honorary Godfather. It seemed to wake Remus up as he jumped out of his chair, now wide awake and kneeled by Harry’s side checking with his eyes and hands for any physical injuries.  
  
“Harry.” Remus sighed in relief “Thank Merlin you’re alright, we didn’t know what happened to you. The twins,” he looked to where they stood when saying this a bit suspiciously before turning back to Harry, “the twins just came running down saying you had collapsed on them.” Harry blushed at the reason for his fainting episode.  
  
“They didn’t do anything, or give me anything that did that to me. I think the reason for me falling was out of exhaustion from what had happened to me before you arrived; you know, the whole inheritance thing.” Harry lied with ease as he didn’t want to admit the embarrassing reason for why he really collapsed.  
  
Remus looked down at him searchingly not knowing if he was telling the truth or not before sighing quietly to himself and moving to sit back in his chair with a sad smile.  
  
“I guess I should have realized that your transformation would’ve tired you out and I’m sorry for not.” Remus said looking down ashamed. Harry’s eyes widened at that, and the guilt hit him like a cannon ball.  
  
“No, no, no Remus, it wasn’t your fault, no one could have known.” Here Harry paused looking Remus up and down taking note of his tired expression and dark, bruising circles under his eyes.  
  
“Look Remus, why don’t you go back and take a nap?” Harry lifted his hand up, stopping Remus from protesting before carrying on, “Now, go on, you look exhausted and in need of a nice rest, I’ll still be here when you get back.”  
  
Remus smiled looking down at his cub. Standing up, he crouched down by Harry’s bed and kissed him affectionately on the forehead in a fatherly gesture. Sighing, he stood up sorting out the creases in his robes before bidding Harry goodnight. He paused on the way out still suspicious and a bit freaked out by how intently the twins seemed to be staring at Harry who was looking down at his bed sheets seemingly determined to not acknowledge their presence in the slightest. Seeing that they weren’t leaving, he sighed and walked out of the Hospital Wing’s doors.  
  
Harry looked at Remus as he walked out the doors, slightly regretting that he did so as he was now alone with the twins who seemed to not be budging any time soon. He looked to the side and yelped, even though he would forever deny it, nearly jumping out of his skin as the twins were now by his bedside. How they got over to his bed so fast was beyond him.  
  
All he knew was that this was going to be a long night.  
  
AN: Updated 2-1-15


	5. Seducing

Pairings: Fred/Harry/George  
Warning: This story is a Slash FanFic, so anyone who doesn’t like Slash I should warn you there will be M/M graphical scenes within this story so it may be beneficial for you not to read this story.  
  
DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own in this is the plot. Everything else goes to J.K. Rowling I also don’t get any money for writing this. Blah, blah, blah. Etc. Etc. I have taken over this story from crossoverworldgirl95 so don’t tell me that I’m copying someone else’s story. The story should follow the same pattern but I’m not sure if it will.  
  
There they stood, side by side in all their twin glory. Harry couldn’t help blushing as he really took them in. And their outfits. Both were wearing short sleeved, skin tight shirts showing their hard, sun kissed muscles from Quidditch practice. George was in blue and Fred was in red. They both had baggy, ripped blue jeans and white sneakers. Their hair was messy and shined a golden red in the in the streak of sunlight peeking through the blinds, giving them a handsome, boyish look. The usually noticeable freckles that covered their faces were hardly noticeable by the light tan they had both gained, making their blue eyes stand out and shine more brightly with mischief as they stared into his bright green eyes, watching in satisfaction as he ogled them.  
  
Seeing that they noticed, Harry slightly raised an eyebrow and smirked with mischief playing in his eyes.  
  
Harry shifted in discomfort when something came over him, he struggled slightly in his mind with the other Imp personalities trying to gain control and take over. He wouldn’t allow this; they were making him react to the Weasley Twins in a way he shouldn’t be reacting.  
  
Fred and George, seeing his discomfort, and distraction, moved closer; climbing into his bed, on either side of him. Harry didn’t notice this, still distracted with fighting the other Imp personalities. The twins grinned wickedly over his head at each other, seeing he was still preoccupied. They, of course, had innocently overheard the Order talking about Harry’s creature inheritance (cough Extendable Ears cough) and knew about the different personalities and powers he now held within him.  
  
They didn’t know what, exactly happened back at the Headquarters to make them feel this way of their once honorary younger brother, though they may admit that they found him adorably cute and attractive before, and may have had some not so innocent fantasies about him. All they knew was that they were attracted to him, and if how Harry was acting was any confirmation, Harry was attracted to both of them as well.  
  
Slowly and as lightly as possible, they placed their hand on Harry’s tense shoulders and slowly began to rub and massage them. Harry, now back to the world of the living, looked at both of them in surprise and shock as he hadn’t noticed them moving. These thoughts flew out the window as the pleasure of both the heated soft skin rubbing his back and their intoxicating smell took over. He moaned a low throaty moan in the back of his throat that made the twins pause in their actions.  
  
The twins continued their ministration, soon changing their positions, Fred sitting behind him and the George on top of him with his knees on either side of Harry as George ran his hands up and down his chest.  
  
“F-F-Fred, G-George? W-wh-what are y-you doing?” Harry moaned out breathlessly, eyes closed as his mind was unable to comprehend why they were doing this, as his Imp personalities fought to get out, screaming with the need to mark his twins and claim them.  
  
“Shh, Harry.” George said with his finger on Harry’s mouth to stop him from saying anything else. A smirk took over his face as he used the same finger to rub against Harry’s bottom lip, deepening it to a rogue color because of the added pressure. Warm lips were softly pressed against the back of his ear.  
  
“It’s okay Harry; you can stop fighting them now.” Fred whispered against his ear.  
  
The pressure against his bottom lip, the soft lips kissing his ear sensually and the whispered words that were spoken broke the barrier containing his Imps as they all merged as one within Harry’s mind. His eyes snapped open; the mixture of colors glowed brightly making George stare in awe and Fred paused at his brother’s expression, before the colors dimed slightly, but his eyes were still bright with emotion. A surprisingly mischievous and leering smile broke out on Harry’s face as he grabbed onto George’s shirt collar and pulled him close so they were nose to nose.  
  
“Mate!” was the only word growled out and George’s blue eyes widened slightly before Harry crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss that George didn’t hesitate to participate with. After a few moments of kissing they separated and Harry quickly turned around in one fluid movement so he was on his knees and in-between Fred’s legs. Fred’s eyes were also wide, and also slightly disappointed. They brightened at the next word that Harry growled out through kiss swollen lips.  
  
“Mate!” was heard again and Fred was pulled forward by his shirt and received the same treatment George had. The kisses were all tongue and teeth, making it all the more passionate. Behind Harry, George was kissing the back of his neck slightly biting and sucking at certain points that made Harry moan and arch into Fred, unintentionally making his and Fred’s erections rub together and making both him and Fred moan at the contact.  
  
They were so distracted by what they were doing that they never heard a door open till…  
  
“WELL I NEVER!” was shrieked so loudly, it resembled what they thought a banshee would sound like, the noise echoing throughout the Hospital Wing, making them jump at the loud sound and turn towards the source, discovering it to be Mrs. Weasley with Ginny and Ron by her side, all their mouths were dropped open in surprise and shock.  
  
“What on earth do you think you’re doing?” she continued in a shrill voice that made them want to cover their ears. Instead they watched in fascination as her face began to turn red, and they have no doubt she would have continued in that triad if Madam Pomfrey hadn’t come running out of her office wand out in ready of an attack only to see half of the Weasley’s. As she took in the twin’s positions on Harry’s bed she turned a stern eye towards them.  
  
“Off. Now.” She said strictly, “That is my patient and I don’t want you to make him more… excited than he already is. After his collapse, I don’t want any more health issues on my hand in the form of one Mr. Potter.” The twins looked downcast, but complied. Harry, now that his Imp personalities had merged unexpectedly, just looked amused at the situation, his eyes glowing with mischief and a smirk taking over his face as he eagerly leaned forward to watch Madam Pomfrey turn towards the other three remaining Weasley’s.  
  
“And you, Moly Weasley. I would have expected you to know not to make such a noise within the hospital wing where patients are recovering.” Harry wished to laugh as he was the only patient here, and he certainly, he eyed the twins’ sulking forms, lust flashing through his eyes before going back to the usual mischief, was recovering nicely, in the forms of Fred and George Weasley. He unconsciously licked his lips hungrily before turning to the scene before him.  
  
“And really, you’re being very hypocritical. I can still recall what I caught you and Arthur doing in here during your Seventh Year after Arthur came in with a nose bleed because he unconsciously squished his nose with his Muggle Studies book because he was reading to close to it! And what you were doing was worse than what they were!” Madam Pomfrey said in one breathe sternly, hands on her hips, but Harry could see her lips twitching, resisting the urge to smirk/smile. Mrs. Weasley was still red in the face, but now from embarrassment as her children looked towards her with wide eyes and open mouths; even the twins were shocked before they broke out in grins.  
  
“Woohoo! Go mum!”  
  
“Mother, you naughty thing, you!”  
  
Ron and Ginny just looked towards each other with expressions of disgust. And Harry, well Harry was containing the urge to burst into a gale of laughter at the revelation.  
  
“Now,” Madam Pomfrey said in her familiar stern tone, “No more visitors for Mr. Potter today I think. Go on, out, the lot of you.” Mrs. Weasley steered Ron and Ginny out without a word despite their protests.  
  
I bet she didn’t want to be more embarrassed than she already was, Harry thought silently to himself. The Weasley Twins looked as though they were about to protest, but with one look from Madam Pomfrey and a nod from Harry, they hung their heads and walked to the double doors leading out the hospital wing.  
  
They paused at the door then turned towards Harry with identical grins and leers, which Harry returned with one last suggestive wink towards him, they went out the doors. Madam Pomfrey tutted at them, but the ghost of a smile betrayed her thoughts. With one last check up on Harry, she returned to her office, while Harry lay back with a content smile.  
  
AN: Updated 2-1-15


	6. An Interesting Conversation

Pairings: Fred/Harry/George

Warning: This story is a Slash FanFic, so anyone who doesn’t like Slash I should warn you there will be M/M graphical scenes within this story so it may be beneficial for you not to read this story.

DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own in this is the plot. Everything else goes to J.K. Rowling I also don’t get any money for writing this. Blah, blah, blah. Etc. Etc. I have taken over this story from crossoverworldgirl95 so don’t tell me that I’m copying someone else’s story. The story should follow the same pattern but I’m not sure if it will.

  
After a restless night in the infirmary, Harry was visited by two of the five people he really didn’t want to see at the moment. Ron and Ginny. The other three would be Mrs. Weasley, Dumblefuck, and Know-it-all.

“What do you two want?” he asked a little annoyed that it wasn’t his mates that came to see him. They were still unmarked so they could have anyone else. An unconscious growl started to come out of his throat at that thought.

“Why were you kissing my brothers?” Ron asks suddenly, jolting Harry out of his line of thought. “You can’t be gay. You’re Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.” He says pretentiously.

“Yeah, Ron’s right. You’re supposed to fall in love with and marry me. We’re supposed to have lots of kids and live happily ever after.” Ginny said after Ron was finished.

Harry was irritated that they thought they had a right to tell him what he could and could not do and told them as much as well.

“What gives you the right to decide what I can and cannot do? Even if I hadn’t been gay, which I have been since 5th year, I still wouldn’t have picked you. You can obviously see that I am an Imp. Because I’m an Imp, I have a mate and you are obviously not it.” He finished starting to get angry.

“Then obviously the twins did something to make you believe that they are your mates. You belong with me.” She said getting angry as well.

“Why would we do that?” Fred said. They had entered in the middle of Harry’s rant and had stood in a corner near the door watching, until Ginny had accused them of tricking Harry into liking them.

“We, unlike you, wouldn’t trick someone into loving us.” They said looking at Ginny.

“Yeah, that and I wouldn’t want someone who has slept with probably all the 6th year boys in the school and a few of the 7th and 5th year Gryffindor boys too.” Harry said looking at Ginny with thinly veiled contempt, his imp side delighting in the chaos he was causing her.

“You’re just jealous!” Ron said finally blowing up at that last comment. “You’re mad that we have a real family and you don’t. You always want more, more fame, more money, and now you want more than one lover! It wasn’t enough you got a lot of vaults from your parents, Sirius had to go and leave you everything and give us nothing! And if it weren’t for Dumbledore, we wouldn’t have anything for being friends with you either!” he finished off his rant. He then looked horrified at all that he had said, Ginny too.

Harry slowly got angrier and angrier as the words sunk in. “WHAT?!! ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT I HAD MORE MONEY THAN JUST MY TRUST VAULT? YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT SIRIUS HAD A WILL.” The hospital slowly got hotter and hotter as his fire Imp personality increased his anger. “AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE PAID FOR BEING FRIENDS WITH ME? YOU WEREN’T A GREAT FRIEND TO BEGIN WITH. YOU ABANDONED ME IN FOURTH YEAR WHEN YOU THOUGHT I HAD CHEATED. HERMIONE WAS IN ON THIS AS WELL, WASN”T SHE?” Ron’s guilty face said it all. The sheets started to catch fire.

“Well then,” he says with a deceptively calm voice. “You won’t mind if I do this.” He said as he took out his wand. They both backed away a few steps, fear clearly seen on their faces.

“Obliviate” Their eyes went misty before clearing up again.

“I’ll take what you said into consideration, but it’s not likely I’m going to leave my mates for you, Ginny.” He says with some anger still in his voice.

“Fine then. I hope you realize sooner rather than later that I’m really the only one for you” she says as they leave.

~

“Why did you just do that?” George asked after they had made sure Ginny and Ron had left and had put up a silencing charm around the bed.

“Because I wouldn’t want Bumblebee to know that I know about all my vaults. That way, if he is stealing from me, he won’t be able to take out a shitload of money from me. Hopefully, know that I am an adult in the eyes of the law, I should be able to ask the goblins to reclaim all the money that was stolen, as well as do a little something extra.” Harry said with mischief clear in his eyes.  
“Before we forget, we heard Hermione’s going to be at Headquarters tomorrow. Once she gets there, everyone will be going to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies.” Fred said catching on.

“Yeah, don’t you think it would be funny if, when they get there, they can’t get any money out of their vaults?” George says trying not to laugh.

“Just think of the scandal!” Harry says in mock terror.

They all look at each other and burst out laughing after taking down the silencing charm.

“Now, now. Don’t get my patient all riled up again.” Madam Pomfrey says finally coming out of her office where she had been finishing some paper work up with her whole office under a Muffliato charm and an alarm set in case someone came in seriously hurt.

She ran some more tests on Harry to make sure he was totally recovered from his fainting spree, before letting him and the twins leave.

~

Harry and the twins arrived at Gringotts a few minutes after getting Harry his Apparation license. It wasn’t as hard as everyone said it was. That stupid 3d’s thing, Destination, Deliberation, and Determination, was just confusing. All you really had to do was picture yourself in the place you wanted to be and wish yourself there. The twins say they had a little bit more trouble with it, but not much. According to the twins, Ron still hadn’t passed his test and he had taken it three times already. Little miss perfect had had issues as well, she had splinched her finger but still passed.

When they walk in, they go up to the first open bank desk. There the goblin was working on something that looked like paperwork.

“Hello? I’d like to talk to someone about the Potter vaults.” Harry said when the goblin finally looked at him.

“Of course Mr. Potter. I’m glad you finally responded to our owls about your vault.” The goblin, Grapnock the sign said, said pleased.

“Owls?” Harry said confused looking at the twins. “I haven’t gotten any owls lately.”

“Oh. Griphook, please take Mr. Potter and his, err, mates to Ragnarok to talk about his vaults.” He says ringing a bell.

“Yes sir.” Griphook says looking at Harry and the twins.

As they walked towards the office, Harry turned towards Griphook and said, “Do you remember me? You took me to my vaults the first day I was in the Wizarding World.” He said looking at Griphook.

“Yeah, you were with the half giant that works with the old man.” Griphook said as they came up to a door that said Ragnarok - Potter vaults.

“Ragnarok, I have Mr. Potter here for you.”

AN: Updated 2-2-14


	7. A Trip to Gringotts

Pairings: Fred/Harry/George

Warning: This story is a Slash FanFic, so anyone who doesn’t like Slash I should warn you there will be M/Mgraphical scenes within this story so it may be beneficial for you not to read this story.

DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own in this is the plot. Everything else goes to J.K. Rowling I also don’t get any money for writing this. Blah, blah, blah. Etc. Etc. By now you should now that I inherited this story.

“Hello Mr. Potter. It’s great to now that you have finally decided to answer our owls to you.” Ragnarok said without real malice. Griphook said something in Gobblegook and Ragnarok’s expression changed to confusion and a little malice. “Griphook has just told me that you never received our owls. I’m guessing you also haven’t received any of the monthly updates on your account, nor did you authorize any of the withdrawals that one Albus Dumbledore did.” He said looking at Harry.

The torches in the room started to flare as Harry got angry. Fred and George, seeing the torches were starting to blacken the wall behind it, both cuddled up next to Harry, just letting their body heat seep into Harry’ sides. Smelling his mates’ scents, Harry started to calm down and the fire receded back to its normal size, leaving the scorch marks on the walls.

“I’m sorry about that, Ragnarok. Can you please tell me the amount of the withdrawals as well as when they started?” Harry said as calmly as he could.

“It is okay Mr. Potter. It is a most grievous fault on our part. We should have known something was wrong. The withdrawals started on November 15th, 1981 and there where continuous withdrawals every month until 1992 when it became more frequent to almost three times per month. The amounts taken out also increased as well.”

Fred, knowing Harry was slowly starting to lose it again, snuggled even closer as he asked the question they came here for and the question they dreaded the most. “Who withdrew from him and when did is start?”

“The withdrawals were from a Mr. Ronald Billius Weasley, a Ms. Ginevra Weasley, a Mrs. Molly Weasley, a Ms. Hermione Granger, a Mr. Vernon Dursley, and a Mr. Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore. The ones from Mr. Ronald Weasley, Ms. Hermione Granger, Ms. Ginevra Weasley, and Mrs. Molly Weasley did not start until July 31st 1992. Mr. Vernon Dursley and Mr. Albus Dumbledore’s started November 15th, 1981. Also,” Ragnarok paused here hating to be the one deliver the bad news to an already angry imp, but he knew he had to. “There is a contract to be executed next year on Mrs. Ginevra’s birthday for you to take Ms. Ginevra Weasley’s hand in marriage. The contract would have put Mr. Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley in charge of your accounts for the rest of your life.”

“WHAT!” Harry shouted the torches shooting to the ceiling and burning it. “Like I would marry that slut! My mates are all that I need. Ragnarok, cancel that contract as soon as possible. I also want all of them to pay me back for all the money they stole with interest…..but I don’t want it to affect the Weasleys that had nothing to do with this, like Bill, and Charlie, and of course my mates.”

“Right away.” Ragnarok says already writing down all that Harry wanted him to do. “There is still the Potter and Black inheritances left.”

“What about the Potter and Black inheritances?” George said as Fred was busy calming Harry down in order to make sure Gringotts wasn’t burnt down.

“Now that Harry Potter has come into his creature inheritance, he can override Albus Dumbledore’s ruling that says he can not take over the Potter inheritance until he turns 18. During the will reading that Harry said he couldn’t make, Sirius named Harry as head of the Black family. So together, if he chooses to take over as head of both families, he’ll be Harry Potter-Black.”

“What do you mean I said I couldn’t make it to Sirius’ will reading?” Harry interjected from where he had been sitting, Fred curled up in his lap with George snuggled on his side. The scent and physical contact of his mates keeping him from blowing up anymore.

“We sent out an owl to you about Sirius’ will. You never replied to the owl. Then on the day of the will reading, Dumbledore showed up with a note written in your handwriting with your signature stating that you couldn’t make it due to you still being in mourning.” Ragnarok says trying to prevent another outburst from Harry.

“May I see this note?” George says moving from next to Harry, moaning at the loss of body contact.

Ragnarok looked through a file that was on his desk and handed over the piece of parchment that had the note on it.

Please excuse me from the will reading of Sirius Black. I am grieving and can’t make it. Albus Dumbledore, my headmaster and magical guardian, is there on my behalf.  
Harry Potter

“That’s not his handwriting or his signature.” George said looking incredulously at the note. “If anything I would say it was Ron’s handwriting.”

Ragnarok looked shocked. “I apologize Mr. Potter. We here at Gringotts have again done a most grievous thing to you.”

Harry looked up from where his head was leaning on Fred’s shoulder with an angry but still mischievous look upon his face and said, “You can repay me Ragnarok, by destroying those responsible.”

“It would be my pleasure Mr. Potter” he says with an evil grin on his face.

As Harry, Fred, and George were leaving Harry turned around and said, “Oh, and if you could delay the notice that all their money was seized until they come into Gringotts tomorrow, we’ll make sure they show up at the busiest time to maximize their embarrassment. It will damage their reputation for sure.”

“It would be my honor. If we get onto taking all the money now, it should be ready by noon tomorrow.” Ragnarok said writing something down.

Fred and George catching on, couldn’t wait to see what would happen tomorrow.

“I would love to stay longer but there’s something I have to do.” Harry said with a predatory gaze at his mates.  
Before Ragnarok, Fred, or George could respond, Harry had apparated away with both Fred and George conveniently forgetting that that shouldn’t have been possible in Gringotts.

AN: Updated 2-4-15


	8. A Gringotts Prank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a little explicitness in this chapter. It is marked off so just skip to the end if you don't want to read it. Enjoy.

Pairings: Fred/Harry/George

Warning: There is a semi-explicit scene. It is marked. This story is a Slash FanFic, so anyone who doesn’t like Slash I should warn you there will be M/M graphical scenes within this story so it may be beneficial for you not to read this story.

DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own in this is the plot. Everything else goes to J.K. Rowling I also don’t get any money for writing this. Blah, blah, blah. Etc. Etc. By now you should now that I inherited this story.

“What was that about Harry?” George asked shocked that Harry managed to do the impossible and Apparate out of Gringotts and into the apartment over their shop.

“I have waited too long.” Harry said with his eyes glowing, “I will claim you now before you are taken by someone else.”

“What are you talking about Harry?” Fred says with a nervous laugh.

“Fred, that’s not Harry. That’s his Imp personalities taking over. Remember what we overheard from Remus telling the Order about Harry’s creature inheritance? When he finds his mates, the Imp part of him will make him claim his mates to make sure they aren’t taken from him. Once claimed, Imps can find their mates anywhere.”

“Oh.” Fred says understanding, “Harry, I-I’m not ready to go all the way.” He says blushing.

“It’s okay Fred. The Imp part of me just needs to bite you to claim you. It will also start the courting process. When you are ready, we will complete the mating process. This is just so that I know where you are or if you are hurt.” Harry says his glowing eyes dimming while he says that before glowing brightly again. “Now, I think you both are too clothed for the claiming.”

The next thing Fred and George know, all their clothes have disappeared and a naked Harry is walking towards them.

SEMI-EXPLICIT SCENE STARTS HERE. SKIP TO THE OTHER BOLD:

Harry prowls over to Fred and starts kissing him. The kiss starts soft and passionate. George moans just looking at them. Harry then breaks the kiss and turns towards him, beckoning him closer. When George gets within arm’s reach, Harry yanks him closer and starts to nip up his chest.

“If we’re going to go any farther, we should probably get to the bed.” Fred says panting as he watched Harry kiss all over his twin.  
Harry growled and apparated again, after grabbing them, into the bedroom and onto the bed. He then continued to nip and lick all the way down George’s chest until he got to his cock. Harry licked the tip where pre-cum was starting to gather.

Fred moaned watching Harry lick his submissive twin into a quivering mess. Harry stops licking his cock making George moan in disappointment, and instead switches to Fred’s cock, he puts two of his fingers in front of George’s mouth and says “suck”, before starting to lick up and down Fred’s cock.

George licked the fingers, before putting them into his mouth and sucking them. Harry moans as he feels George lick in between his fingers and all over them while sucking. Fred moans when he feel Harry doing the same as George on his cock.

Harry, then stopped sucking Fred’s cock and moved himself back up to his mouth.

George moaned when Harry started to circle around the pucker with the fingers George had just sucked. He stuck one finger in and George moaned louder. After fingering George for a little bit, he stuck in another finger.

Fred moaned around Harry’s mouth when George’s hand started to jack him off.

“Harry…. I’m about to come.” George moaned when he inserted a third finger into his ass.

“Me…. Too.” Fred whimpered.

“Come.” Harry whispered, his eyes glowing extremely brightly.

As George came, Harry bit down on the right side of his neck drawing blood. He lapped the blood up, sealing the mark. Harry then repeated the same thing with Fred, but on the other side of his neck.

END OF SEMI-EXPLICIT SCENE

“That was…..” “Wow” Fred and George say at the same time.

“We never got you off.” George said looking slightly ashamed.

“It’s okay.” Harry said with a smirk, “Watching you two in the throes of ecstasy was enough for me.

“I don’t know about you, but I am exhausted.” Fred said looking at George and Harry.

“Me too.” George said yawning.

“Sleep.” Harry says using his Water Imp personality to rock his mates to sleep. Before he too succumbed to the darkness of sleep, he watched as both of their bite marks turned into the symbol of a dark phoenix holding a spear while a water phoenix was curled underneath it on a rock.

~

Harry, George, and Fred all woke up to banging on the bedroom door.

“Harry! Fred! George! Open up!” Remus yelled from the other side. “Come on we need to meet up at Grimmauld Place so that we can go shopping for our school supplies. Open the door. We’ve been looking for you since eight! It’s eleven now.”

Harry groaned as he got out of bed. He looked back at his mates and almost pounced on them again. They looked delicious with their half asleep eyes and ruffled hair. 

Just as he was going to pounce on them again, Remus knocked on the door, once more. “I know you’re in there, I can smell all three of you.”

Stifling a growl, Harry turned to the door and yanked it open. “We’re up.” He growled exasperated.

“Come on Fred, George. As much as I love your naked state, we need to get dressed.”

They both moaned trying to stay asleep.

Harry sighed, his mates were so lazy sometimes. “Don’t you want to be there when our pranks come to fruition?”

That woke them up. They rushed around putting on random clothes till they were “dressed”.

Harry, seeing the finished product cracked up laughing. Fred was wearing a bright red t-shirt with neon green pants and a pink robe, while George was a little better in a neon green t-shirt with jeans and a bright orange robe. They looked at each other and started laughing before looking down at themselves and yelping.

“Now that you two are awake, why don’t you put on matching clothes?” Remus said amused, coming into the room with a bag in his hand.

“Once you’re done laughing, Harry. I brought you some clothes you can wear before we go shopping for a new wardrobe for you.”

“Thanks Remus.” Harry says catching his breath and taking the clothes. “Now if you could leave so that we could get changed. We’ll meet you in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place in, say, twenty minutes?”

Remus nodded his acceptance before apparating away.

~

Twenty minutes later found George and Fred in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place with bruised and bitten lips on their faces and Harry seated next to them with a satisfied smirk on his.

Hermione was looking at them with a frown on her face, while Ginny looked at them with anger on hers.

Harry, George and Fred ignored them waiting on the Weasley matriarch, Remus, and Tonks to get there so they could leave.   
Harry sighed after the fifth time Ginny looked at them with an angry look on her face.

“What do you want Ginny?” he said thinking he might as well get it over with.

“How could you be with them?” she screeched sounding like a banshee. “I’m the one you’re supposed to be with! I’ve let you have your fun pretending that you’re gay in private. Since we’re going out where everyone can see us, I should be on your arm. Just think of the scandal that would break out when the Wizarding World finds out that you are cheating on me with my older brothers!”

“I’ll repeat this over and over again until it gets through your dense skull. I have never, and will never want you. I don’t know where it got into your head that I was going to date you but my mates are Fred and George. My creature side obviously didn’t want a slut as my mate.” He said looking disgustedly at Ginny, tired of repeating himself.

“That was uncalled for, Harry.” Hermione joined in after Ginny started to tear up.

“Well, so were all her comments insulting my mates. And she is a slut. I can smell all the scents men have left all over you from your ‘activities’. If that wasn’t enough, tales of her ‘exploits’ and lack of talent, among other things, is all over the boys’ dormitory in Gryffindor.” Harry says primly before turning his back on Hermione.

Ron, who had until that moment been sitting quietly in a chair with his face turning a purplish colour the angrier he got, blew up. “How dare you speak so rudely to my girlfriend and my sister! We’ve done everything for you and all you’ve ever done in return is put us into danger over and over again! Well I’m sick of it. From this point on I refuse to be your friend anymore.”  
Harry extremely angered over their ignorant comments started to speak; as he did, the fire in the fireplace got taller and the earth started to rumble and shake underneath their feet. “First of all, most of the times we were in danger, it was thanks to you and little miss know-it-all who talked me into going on those harebrained adventures. I would’ve gladly gone to the ministry myself to get my godfather but nooo, you guys chose to come with us. Secondly, I wish I had left Ginevra in the chamber. It would have been one less annoying weasel to deal with. Lastly, I will speak rudely to whomever I so choose. You and your sister have lost any remaining respect I had for you during the scene in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts. Granted, it wasn’t a lot, but it was still there. Know-it-all over here, lost my respect just now when she tried to stand up for things she has no business butting her head into like she always is.”

Fred and George cuddled up next to him, starting to calm him down as Remus, Mrs. Weasley, and Tonks all came into the room. The room slowly stopped shaking and the fire went back to normal.

“Well, now that we’re all here,” Remus said acting like nothing happened knowing he would get answers sooner or later, “Why don’t we go to Gringotts to get some money before going shopping?”

~ (AN: I thought about stopping it here but thought that would be too cruel to you guys.)

As they walked into a crowded Gringotts, Fred and George could barely keep the smiles off their faces or the bounce out of their step. Harry didn’t even bother trying to hide his grin. When asked, he just said he was happy to be around his mates in public, earning a sniff from the “prude”, know-it-all, and slut.

Remus knew something was up, he just couldn’t figure out what. Then he remembered what Harry said earlier that morning, “Don’t you want to be there when our pranks come to fruition?” Realization dawned on him, whatever prank they had was going to happen here at Gringotts.

“Hello, I would like to take some money out of vault 289.” Mrs. Weasley said primly and loudly handing over a key as well as drawing attention to herself, because she was the “surrogate mother” to the boy-who-lived.

The goblin, whose name plate said Bloodhorn, took the key with a sneer and said a moment later, “I’m sorry but there is no money in that vault.”

“WHAT!” Mrs. Weasley shouted drawing even more attention than they were already getting. “What do you mean I have no money!?” Now all of the Gringotts atrium was looking at their little group of people.

“There is no money in that account.” Bloodhorn said sneering harder at her.

“Try vaults numbers, 456, and 348.” She said desperately, gesturing to Ron and Ginny to give her their keys. They quickly did what they were told to do.

The goblin took their keys and sneered again. “These vaults also have nothing in them.”

“WHAT!?” This time it was Ron and Ginny who yelled out. “How could there be no money in my account? I was going to buy a new dress!” Ginny exclaimed indignantly.

“I’ll withdraw the money and you guys can just pay me back later.” Hermione said primly handing over her vault key.

“There is nothing in this vault either.” The goblin said. “If you are going to waste my time, then I will have to ask you to leave.”

“Wait! This can’t be happening! Dumbledore said that we couldn’t lose the money we had in there. Contact Dumbledore.” Mrs. Weasley demanded as Hermione looked like she was about to cry.

Without that money put away in a vault for her, Hermione wouldn’t be allowed to go to a wizarding university. Her parents had said that they wouldn’t pay for it, not liking how she refused to talk to them outside of pleasantries and looked down at them.

In the corner where no one but those looking explicitly for them could see Harry, Fred, and George were all cracking up laughing.

“Dumbledore is having his own issues at the moment. His vaults too have nothing in them.”

“Why is this happening? I demand to have a reason! According to the Wizard/Goblin treaty of 1753 you can’t withhold monetary values without due reason.” Hermione said starting to get angry.

“I know what the treaty says girl. All of your vaults were seized due to you stealing from one Harry Potter.” After Bloodhorn said that, gasps were heard throughout the hall and whispers and murmuring started up.

“I didn’t steal any money from Harry. I am to be his wife.” Ginny said loudly, looking around and flipping her hair as if she had done something amazing, drawing a lot more whispers from those watching. Rumours going around of a huge wedding happening soon.

“That contract was illegally written and as Harry Potter has come into his creature inheritance, his mates overrode that contract.”   
The goblin said shooting her down.

“I’m his best friend!” Ron shouted. “He owes me for all I’ve had to put up for.”

“I have a note here saying that as of today he is no longer friends with a Ron Weasley, a Hermione Granger, and a Ginny Weasley.” The goblin said waving a piece of paper around from off his desk.

“What about me? I’m practically his mother! I didn’t have to take that brat in! Certainly not after he put my babies in danger year after year. I deserve money for what I have done!” she shouted.

“The paper also states that he no longer finds a Mrs. Molly Weasley as his surrogate mother. You are also accused of helping to write the illegal marriage contract between Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley.” Now the murmurs in the atrium got louder and you could see Rita with her Quick Quotes Quill in a corner writing it all down.

“Since you have no money and are all in debt, you have no business being in here until you can pay back the debt.”

“How much is this debt?” Mrs. Weasley asked weakly, looking pale.

“Between all of the vaults, it totals 25,346 galleons and 73 sickles. That’s with interest. Now, since there is nothing else to talk about unless you actually have the money. I must ask you all to leave.” As he said that, two goblin guards came forward and pushed them until they were out of the bank, leaving two astonished Order members and three laughing teens behind.

“That was something I never expected to happen.” Tonks said her hair its normal color, showing how astonished she was. 

“You could say that again.” Remus commented looking at the teens who were just now starting to calm down. “I think you guys have a lot to explain.”

AN: Updated 2-11-15


	9. Some Interesting Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that want to know. I update about once a week sometimes its about a week and a half before I can update. I'll try my best but sometimes I'm just too busy to finish typing.

Pairings: Fred/Harry/George

DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own in this is the plot. Everything else goes to J.K. Rowling I also don’t get any money for writing this. Blah, blah, blah. Etc. Etc. By now you should now that I inherited this story.

Just as Harry went to explain what happened, they were interrupted by Ragnarok.

“I’m sorry to interrupt you Mr. Potter but some important information has just come to my attention. If you and your mates would follow me, we can fix this up as soon as possible.” Ragnarok said trying and failing from keeping his anger from showing on his face.

“What has happened Ragnarok?” Harry said concerned.

“If we could retreat to my office we can talk about this without people watching.” Ragnarok says reminding Harry of all the people still watching their group.

“Of course. Remus? Tonks? Could you either wait for us outside or go and comeback later?” Harry asked apologetically.

“We’ll come back in a while. We really should see what the Weasley’s and Hermione are doing now that they don’t have any money.” Remus said assuring Harry.

“Great. So if you could follow me Mr. Potter and your mates that would be great.” Ragnarok said as he walked off.

~

“Now that we’re in private, could you tell us why we’re here?” Harry said looking at Ragnarok expectantly.

“We have evidence that your mates and some of their brothers have had their creature inheritances blocked as children. If you would like we can take an inheritance test for your mates right now to see what they would be and, if it is possible, bring out their inheritances.”

Harry, Fred, and George all look at each other and have a conversation with their eyes. Once they decided, Harry answered.

“We have come to a decision. We would love to but before I let my mates do anything, I would like to know all of what the inheritance test implies and whether or not they will be hurt.” Harry said looking at Ragnarok.

“Well, the point of the inheritance test is to find out everything that you have inherited. Including if you have become heads or heirs to any houses. It will also tell you all magic and creature inheritances you have as well as if they have been blocked or if they simply are not dominant enough to come out. If you like, it can also tell you if you are under the influence of any potions and spells as well as if there are any spell residue on you.”

“In that case, I would like both me and my mates to undergo the test. If you could also find a way to have Bill and Charlie Weasley as well as Arthur Weasley undergo this test. That would be amazing.” Harry said as professionally as he could.

“If I may ask, why do you want Arthur Weasley to undergo this test?” Ragnarok asked what Fred and George where thinking.

“Yeah-”

“We get-”

“Our brothers-”

“But why-”

“Our father?” Fred and George ask finally using their twin speak that, contrary to popular belief, Harry was actually very fond of.

Looking fondly at them, Harry said, “Well, I came to the conclusion that if you guys had blocked inheritances, that meant that it had to come from either your mom or your dad. And since your mother is so obsessed with getting more money and power and how she keeps trying to keep us from each other, I thought it would be a logical conclusion that your father would be the one to give you the inheritances. If that is the case, then wouldn’t it make sense to assume that he might be under a few potions and/or spells?”

A look of dawning appeared on their faces.

“That-”

“Actually makes-”

“A lot-”

“Of sense.” They say shocked.

“Of course it does,” Harry says mockingly looking affronted, “I came up with the idea.”

“Now that you have agreed to the idea if you could each put seven drops of blood each into one of these bowls the inheritance test can be done now.” Ragnarok says stopping the retort that the twins were most likely about to say while pulling out three different bowls filled with a mysterious substance.

~

After putting in seven drops each of their blood, Ragnarok chanted something in Gobblegook. When the substance had turned an orange-yellow color, he stopped and poured each bowl onto a separate piece of paper.

“Now, wait a few seconds and then you can check and see.” He said handing the papers to them.

~

Dumbledore was in his office when the floo flared and deposited Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley onto the floor.

“Professor Dumbledore!” Hermione shrieked getting up off the floor. “There are no money in our accounts! You promised us that we would always have money in our accounts as long as we continued to be friends with Harry Potter.”

“Yeah! I never would’ve befriended that brat without the money and now we have none.” Ron said still on the floor covered in soot.

“The marriage contract has been dissolved.” Ginny shrieked, “I’m not going to be Mrs. Boy-Who-Lived. I deserve that title after all I have been put through. I had to deal with Tom possessing me for a whole year!!! I deserve this!”

“Now, now. Let’s all calm down and talk about this. Ginevra, I told you already. I knew all about the diary from the moment that book entered the school. You were perfectly safe the entire time. Lemon Drop?” Dumbledore said looking at them all.

“I know all about the lack of money in the accounts. It seems that as soon as Harry came into his creature inheritances, the goblins decided to do a full audit of his accounts. They found out about all the mysterious withdrawals that happened and told Harry about them. Since he never said we could withdraw the money they took all the money back and are charging us for the money that we used. The marriage contract has also been dissolved since he found his mates. I don’t know how he got his creature inheritance since neither James nor Lily were creatures.”

“What about Grimmauld Place?” Molly said concerned about the only safe place she could leave Ron and Ginny.

“It has been barred from us. It looks like Harry has decided to become emancipated which means he becomes the head of both the Noble and Ancient House of Potter and Black. Since he never gave us permission to use Grimmauld Place, it has barred us from entry. Unfortunately, it only ejected the people and the things on their persons, so all of the Order Plans are still in there. It also means that we’ve lost four seats in the Wizengamont to use.”

“That attention seeker! I can’t believe he did that to us!” Ron said starting to turn purple with the rage he felt for Harry.

“Not to worry, there are still some accounts that we can use right now. But unfortunately most of that is going straight into funding the Order. The remaining houses have a total of fourteen seats in the Wizengamont. Unfortunately I can only use six of them. We will have to be careful to make sure that he and his mates don’t get an inheritance test. If he does then we will be doomed.”

“Go back to Diagon Alley and try to talk Harry into believing that you didn’t know that the funds were coming from his accounts. Try to make sure he doesn’t turn to Tom’s side. If he does then he’ll realize that Tom really isn’t as insane as he seems and that I have been modifying his memories to suit my needs.”

As they contemplated what they were going to do, none of them noticed the little silver beetle with horn-rimmed glass markings or the portraits, who were pretending to sleep but were actually listening in to the conversations, leave their portraits to spread the news.

AN: Updated 2-14-15 Happy Valentines Day readers!!!!!!


	10. Unblocking the Blocked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being so late on this update. For those who don't know, I try to make my updates about once a week.  
> Key:  
> 'words' - Mental Twin Speak

Pairings: Fred/Harry/George

DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own in this is the plot. Everything else goes to J.K. Rowling I also don’t get any money for writing this. Blah, blah, blah. Etc. Etc. By now you should now that I inherited this story.

“Oh. My. God!” Fred and George exclaim.

“Read your papers out loud.” Harry suggested to them.

“Sure.”

“I’ll go first.” Fred said.

 

Creature Inheritance:

Fire Imp (dominant - blocked) submissive

Changeling (dominant- blocked) submissive

Fae (nondominant – blocked) submissive

Phoenix (nondominant – blocked) submissive

Magical Inheritance:

Elemental Fire (blocked)

Metamorphmagus (blocked)

Animagus (blocked)

Magical Twin:

Twin Speak (partially blocked)

Magical Core:

Golden (Founder’s magical level) – 80% blocked

Magical Parent:

Arthur Weasley - alive

Creature Parent:

Gideon Prewett (Fire Imp) - alive

Fabian Prewett (Warrior Imp) - alive

Title Inheritance:

Successive Heir of the Ancient House of Prewett (illegally withheld)

Fourth Heir of the Ancient House of Weasley

“Wow. Looks like there is more going on here than we previously thought.” Harry said shocked. “George, read yours next.”

 

Creature Inheritance:

Fire Imp (blocked) submissive

Changeling (dominant- blocked) submissive

Fae (nondominant – blocked) submissive

Phoenix (nondominant – blocked) submissive

Magical Inheritance:

Metamorphmagus (blocked)

Animagus (blocked)

Magical Twin:

Twin Speak (partially blocked)

Magical Core:

Golden (Founder’s magical level) – 80% blocked

Magical Parent:

Arthur Weasley - alive

Creature Parent:

Gideon Prewett (Fire Imp) - alive

Fabian Prewett (Warrior Imp) - alive

Title Inheritance:

Successive Heir of the Ancient House of Prewett (illegally withheld)

Third Heir of the Ancient House of Weasley

 

“Okay Harry, now it’s your turn.” Fred and George say together looking at him.

 

Creature Inheritance:

Fire Imp (dominant -partially blocked) dominant

Warrior Imp (dominant partially blocked) dominant

Earth Imp (dominant partially blocked) dominant

Water Imp (dominant partially blocked) dominant

Shadow Fae (nondominant blocked) dominant

Earth nymph (nondominant blocked) dominant

Magical Inheritance: 

Metamorphmagus (blocked)

Mage Sight (blocked)

Parsletongue (partially blocked)

Animagus (blocked)

Shadow travel (blocked)

Weather control (blocked)

Elemental control (partially blocked)

Magical Core: White (Merlin’s power level) – 90% blocked

Magical Parent:

(Hidden)

Creature Parent:

(Hidden)

Title Inheritance:

Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter (illegally withheld)

Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black (illegally withheld)

Lord of the Presidential, Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor (illegally withheld)

Lord of the Presidential, Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw (illegally withheld)

Lord of the Presidential, Ancient and Noble House of Peverell (illegally withheld)

 

“Well…..” Harry said shocked. “Could you explain what all this means Ragnarok?”

“Yeah,”

“How could Fred and I”

“Both be the heir”

“To the Ancient and Noble”

“House of Prewett”

“As well as”

“The third”

“And the fourth”

“Heirs to the Ancient House of Weasley?” Fred and George say falling back on their twin speak in their confusion.

“Isn’t Bill or Charlie supposed to be the heir as the oldest of both? And what about Percy? How can we be third and fourth heirs if Percy is still alive?”

“And what about all the blocks on us?” Harry asked his creature side angry that someone had dared to put blocks on his mates. “Can you take all of the blocks off?” he says looking towards Ragnarok with glowing eyes as his imp personalities came to the forefront with the idea that he couldn’t help his mates.”

“To explain the inheritance reading. It uses your magic and blood to tell what Magic wants to have you inherit. I have to say that I am completely shocked about all the blocks that you all have on you. You three should all be near squibs and very sickly. For someone to try to block a magical twin bond is unacceptable and highly taboo. They are a gift from Magic herself and should be cherished not destroyed.” Ragnarok says frowning at them. “In answer to your question about Messers Fred and George being the heir to the Prewett house, the Ancient House of Prewett is always twins. If there are no twins in the family then it goes to the oldest, but since Arthur, Gideon, and Fabian had you two; you two instantly became the heirs. As to the question about being the third and fourth heirs, there are only two ways for Percy not to be the heir. One, he could be legally and magically disowned, or secondly, he could not have been a child of Arthur Weasley in the first place.

“We can actually take off all the blocks today. It’ll only take a few minutes to prepare the ritual room. I do have to warn you that you might have some new urges and feelings that you might not be used to. I should also warn you that all the blocks will break at once so it will cause a lot of pain. Do you still want to go through with it?”

After glancing at each other, Harry answers for all of them. “We will do it.”

~

“Are you ready?” Ragnarok says from his place in a circle of goblins that surrounded Harry and his mates.

“Yes.” They all say at once.

The goblins start chanting immediately and the ritual circle started to glow. A second later Harry started to scream. George and Fred started right afterwards, they all started to glow and a snap was heard throughout the room. Harry’s magic joined the goblins’ and the pressure increased exponentially. A dimly glowing, twisting line connected Fred and George together. It slowly got brighter until the goblins heard a crack and it glowed so brightly that, if they were not protected from the blinding light, they would have been blinded. The line slowly faded away and Fed and George’s screams slowly faded into whimpers. It was quiet except for the hum of the sentient magic in the air. Then all three of them started to shake and moan. Their features slowly started to shift and they grew taller. Finally, they passed out which had the goblins sighing in relief. Slowly the goblins released the magic in the air and the ritual ended. 

~

“Hey Remus! Where’s Harry?” Ginny yelled as she walked up with Ron, Hermione, and Molly. 

“Miss Weasley.” Remus said frowning at them. Remus and Tonks had looked everywhere for them but they had just disappeared.

“Where’s Harry?” Ginny asked again not even caring that she hadn’t asked about her brothers.

“Harry is with Fred and George.” Remus said putting an emphasis on Fred and George, his wolf not liking how she couldn’t care less  
about her pack and how she kept trying to split up his cub and his mates.

“Where did he go?” she said ignoring his subtle comment about Fred and George.

“They are still in Gringotts.” Tonks said annoyed at her persistent questioning of Harry. “One of the goblins stopped them from leaving and took them to a private office to talk about something.”

“What were they going to talk about?” Hermione asked finally deciding to contribute to the one-way interrogation.

“I don’t know.” Remus snapped getting annoyed and defensive about all the questioning. “Hence the reason why it was a secret conversation.”

“Well, then we’ll just wait for Harry to come out before we go shopping.” Ginny said either oblivious or deliberately ignoring the tension.

“With what money are you guys going shopping with? If I remember correctly, all of your vaults are empty.” Tonks said raising a pink eyebrow.

“Harry will just give us some of his money until the thing with our vaults is resolved. And if not him then Bill, Charlie, or Fred and George will just have to give us some of theirs.” Molly said dismissively, waving the question off like she couldn’t be bothered.

~

Fred moaned as he woke up with a throbbing headache.

“You’re finally up.” A voice said from behind him.

He turned around sharply before moaning in pain. “Not so loudly, my head is killing me.”

“That is just your mind finally adjusting to having the blocks off you.”

Another moan was heard as George slowly started to wake up. Harry was still knocked out, and if Fred couldn’t see his chest moving, he would have assumed that Harry was dead.

“Who let the hippogriffs out?” George questioned as he tried not to move too much. So much pain. It hurts too much.

'It’s okay Forge, the pain will go away soon.' Fred said reassuringly.

'Gred?' George said his eyes widening.

'Who else?' Fred said tilting his head to the side.

'You do know that our mouths aren’t moving. Right?'

'Really?'

'Yeah, just look at my lips.' George said gesturing towards his mouth.

“That is the full ability of being a magical twin. You should also find that you should be able to heal each other.” They had completely forgotten that Ragnarok was there.

A loud moan filled the room as Harry started to wake up. It abruptly stopped when he sniffed the air. Then he growled. Moving faster than they could see he had Ragnarok pinned up against a wall.

“My mates, mine. They belong to me.” He growled menacingly.

“Yes Mister Potter. They belong to you. I apologize for approaching them without permission.” Ragnarok chocked out.

“Dominant.” George moaned, his eyes half lidded.

“Dominant, come here.” Fred added. Both of their creatures begging to be claimed. 

“You are lucky my submissives need me.” Harry said to Ragnarok as he released him. “Leave this room and keep everyone out until I say otherwise.”

“As you wish.” Ragnarok says still a little shaken from his encounter with the angry dominant.

“Tell Remus that we will be out in about an hour.” Harry says not even looking towards the gob

AN: Update 2-14-15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating whether or not I want Gideon and Fabian to be alive. I'm also thinking about making Tom and James, Harry's parents or instead of that, maybe someone on the dark side. What do you guys think? Leave a comment about if you think I should make Gideon and Fabian alive or who you want Harry's parents to be.


	11. Marking and Mating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler. I need those pairings in soon. So if you haven't already told me which pairing you wanted, please comment.

CAUTION SEMI-EXPLICIT –EXPLICIT SCENE. SKIP TO THE OTHER SIGN FOR END OF SCENE

“Dominant.” Fred and George still moaning and writhing on the floor.

“What do you want?” Harry growled towards his submissives.

“We want for you to mark us.” They exclaimed crawling towards him keeping their eyes towards the floor and their heads tilted exposing the sides of their necks that had a part of Harry’s mark on it.

His Imp personalities had already marked Fred and George, but now that his shadow fae and earth nymph personalities had been awakened, Harry had the urge to remark Fred and George.

Naturally, Fred and George’s creature personalities felt the same urge.

“Take your clothes off.” Harry demanded magicking his own clothes off.

They quickly hurried to carry out the request. After they had taken their clothes off, they kneeled resting their weight on their feet with their necks bared to show off their marks.

“Suck.” Harry growled towards George gesturing to his hand, just before he drew Fred into a kiss. Moaning, George did so.  
George licked up and down and drew Harry’s fingers into his mouth as seductively as he could. Fred moaned as Harry licked and nibbled all the way up his neck before licking his lips and thrusting his tongue into Fred’s mouth.

“Enough,” he said quietly towards George a few minutes later, after making sure that his fingers were thoroughly coated. “Turn around and get on your hands and knees.” He said, eyes still glowing but with a few add-ons. His ears had tapered to a point from his nymph inheritance and the shadows in the room seemed to stretch and cling to him making his already bright eyes shine brighter in contrast.

George moaned, knowing where this was going. He too had experienced some changes and they became prominent when he turned over. His eyes had turned the colour of a fire rock with mixes of red and orange swirled in there. His hair moved as though it were flames due to his phoenix inheritance. He had pointed ears just like Harry and translucent fairy type wings. Harry moaned at the sight of the small rosebud waiting for him to claim. He held himself back though, knowing that they weren’t ready yet.

Instead, he entered one of the slick fingers inside George.

While he was doing that, Fred, who had also changed appearance wise, was busy slicking up his own fingers to enter into himself. He looked similar to George but his eyes were a more orangeish colour. Slowly, he slid one finger inside and swirled it around. There was a slight twinge due to the fact he had never had it done to himself before. Harry, seeing how Fred was moaning on the floor by himself, called out, “Fred. Come here.”

With a finger still implanted in his ass, Fred got closer to Harry. Without being told, he started to lick up and down Harry’s cock. Harry moaned at the sensations.

Fred, tired of just licking Harry’s cock, put the tip into his mouth and took it as deep as possible. Harry groaned; the only thing keeping him from coming was his willpower and the need to see Fred and George come first.

Invigorated, he thrust his fingers deeper into George looking for that special knot of nerves.

“Harry!” George screamed out when he found it. George, not to be out done, wrapped his hand around Fred’s cock and started to jack him off. Fred moaned at the sensations making Harry groan at the feeling of his cock vibrating in Fred’s throat.

Harry pressed insistently against the knot of nerves in George’s arse trying to make him cum.

“Harry….. I-I-I-I’m about to cum.” George moaned breathless.

“Me too.” Fred added taking his mouth off Harry’s cock for a second to put in his two cents.

“Cum.” Harry said pressing hard against George’s prostrate while thrusting up roughly into Fred’s mouth. They all came one after the other, first George, then Fred, and after another thrust in Fred’s moaning mouth Harry came also.

End of Explicit Scene

 

In the bliss afterwards, Harry bit both of them on their marks and watched them change from a symbol of a dark phoenix with a spear while a water phoenix was curled underneath it on a rock; into a water phoenix wearing a laurel, curled up on a rock with a dark shadow phoenix behind it with its wings spread outwards as if in flight.

Fred and George returned the favour by sluggishly biting him on either side of his neck. Fred on the left and George on the right. Their marks were both a phoenix bursting out of a flame.

“Hey Harry?” George asked, still a little dazed.

“Yes?” Harry answered raising an eyebrow.

“I remember the first time we saw you after your inheritance, you had wings like us but instead of the fairy type, yours were bat like and leathery.”

“And…?” Harry said trying to get to the point.

“What my brother is trying to ask is, what happened to them. They seemed to disappear after you were admitted into the infirmary.” Fred said rolling his eyes.

“Oh. I retracted them. There was a second, when you two were downstairs trying to explain what happened, that I woke up. When I heard people start to come upstairs, I retracted my wings.”

“But that doesn’t explain how when we found you, you were passed out.”

“You two came up with the rest of them. I took one whiff of you guys’ scent and I was out cold again.” Harry said sheepishly.  
Fred and George took one look at each other and started to laugh. Harry pretended to scowl at them.

~

“When is Harry supposed to come out?” Ginny asked for the twentieth time that hour.

Remus and Tonks both had to fight against the urge to Crucio her.

“I don’t know.” Remus said as he had all those times previously.

“I don’t want him to make me waste my entire day. There are a number of books from Grimmauld Place that I could be reading right now.” Hermione said for at least the sixteenth time.

“That brat. He’s probably doing it on purpose. He, Fred, and George are sitting in Gringotts in Harry’s vault laughing at us while rolling around in Harry’s money.” Ron’s jealousy making itself abundant.

“Mr. Lupin?” A voice said behind him.

“Yes?” Remus said turning around and seeing the goblin that collected Harry earlier.

“We require your presence inside Gringotts.” The goblin said sneering at the Weasleys and Hermione Granger.

“Of course.” Remus said glad to get out of there. He looked apologetically towards Tonks before following the goblin back to Gringotts.

AN: Updated 2-15-15


	12. Explanation and Lordships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all those that commented about the slip up I had, calling Fred and George the Lords of the Peverell household. I appreciate when others do this because I do miss things sometimes. Continue to read and I will try to update as much as I can.

Harry waited with Fred and George for Ragnarok to come back with Remus inside Ragnarok’s office. When he got there, they were going to claim their inheritances.

When Remus walked into the room two things happened simultaneously. One Harry jumped out of his seat and started to growl at Remus and two Remus’ eyes glowed amber and his wolf came to the forefront. Fred and George took each other’s hands for comfort and watched the dominant battle take place.

“Mine,” Harry growled menacingly at Remus. His wings burst out his back to wrap around the twins in a protective manner.  
The staring contest continued for another few minutes before Remus submitted.

“Yours,” he agreed looking down and tilting his head slightly. Enough to be a show of submission but not enough for him to look totally submissive.

Harry looked smugly at Remus before he unwrapped his wings and let Fred and George out of their cocoon. They groaned as they were let out, wanting to stay in the cocoon loving the feeling of safety, love, and protection they found in there.

“Right then, now that that is over, would someone like to explain to me what that was?” Remus said after clearing his throat. He tried to look directly at Harry but his wolf refused to allow him to look directly into his eyes.

“Of Course,” Harry said, still in front of Fred and George, “It turns out that not only did Dumbledore block half of my inheritances; magical, physical, and creature, but he also blocked my dear mates and their families’ inheritances, as well as hid away two of Fred and George’s real parents.”

“What?” Remus says shocked. “Can you explain what you mean about the Weasleys?”

“It turns out that Fred, George, Arthur, and probably two other Weasleys are not human. I’m not sure what Arthur was, but Fred and George are both a mixture of fire imp, changeling, fae, and phoenix.”

“Don’t you mean six other Weasleys?” Remus asked mentally counting all the Weasleys in his head.

Here, Fred and George both growl a little at that statement but calm down when Harry growled at them.

“Molly, Percy, Ronald, and Ginevra are not part of the Weasley family.” Harry growls as his eyes start to glow. “Bill, Charlie, and of course my mates are the true Weasleys.”

“So there is no Prewett blood in any of them?” Remus questions, genuinely curious.

“I never said that.’ Harry says with a smirk. “Their parents are Arthur Weasley and his mates Fabian Prewett, and Gideon Prewett.”

1\. 2. 3. 4………

“What?!!” Remus asks flopping onto a chair due to disbelief. “How is that even possible? I, and others, have been friends with the Weasleys for a long time, don’t you think we would have remembered the fact that Arthur, Fabian, and Gideon were mates?”

Harry, Fred, and George exchange looks before Harry continues to speak. “We were talking before Ragnarok came with you and we think Dumbledore found a way to lock people’s memories of a specific person or thing away. We also think that they are still alive and are just being held captive somewhere.”

“That makes sense, but back to who is whose parents. Who is the father of Ron, and Ginny?”

“We think it was some muggle redhead because the rest of the family is really powerful and they are barely above mediocre.”

“Excuse me.” Ragnarok butt in before they go any farther. “I think it would be a great idea for you all to claim your inheritances to keep from certain busybodies from getting anymore than they already have.”

“Inheritances?” Remus says confused, “You all?”

“Yeah. It turns out that I am the Lord to Houses Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Peverell. Fred and George here are the co-lords to the House of Prewett.” Harry explained while sitting in between Fred and George in order to pet them both as they continued the conversation.

“How is that even possible? Wouldn’t the lordship go to Bill and, if he couldn’t claim it, Charlie?”

“That would be true except for one small fact. Fabian and Gideon were twins.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Fabian and Gideon were the co-lords of the Prewett family just like their great-great grandfathers were and any other true lord to House Prewett. The only way to assume full lordship of the Prewett family would be to be magical twins. The lordship ring was too powerful for it to go to only one person; so the power was spilt between two rings and given to magical twins born within the family. If there is no magical twins in the family only one of the rings will go to the oldest male. He will have power to make decisions but not as much as magical twins. If there are no other males in the family it will go to the oldest female’s oldest male. We think that that’s the reason why Fabian and Gideon were taken away and why neither Bill, Charlie, Fred, nor George knew about it. My mates and I think that Dumbledore was going to find a way to kill off Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George. So that Ron or Percy would be the heir. Since Ron is oblivious to everything, and Percy naturally defers to both Molly and Dumbledore; Molly would technically be in charge of whatever a lord without a magical twin would get.”

“And what about Ginny? Based on her personality, she would never approve of this scheme without getting something.”

“She would be getting something, she would be getting the Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Peverell, and Ravenclaw house money as well as fame.”

“How?”

“By marrying me of course. After dosing me in enough love potions to make me only defer to her, she would spawn a child off of me. Once confirming it was a male, they would set up a way for me to die tragically; leaving a ‘distraught’ widow and her son. Of course Dumbledore, being the leader of the light and my mentor, would have a say in his upbringing and account managing making a boy completely devoted to himself while he gets rich off of my money.”

“I can’t believe them!” Remus growled finally losing control of his wolf. “How dare they do that to my cub!”

Fred and George who until then had been lightly dosing, Fred leaning on Harry’s shoulder and George laying down with his head on Harry’s lap, started to whimper at the sight of the enraged wolf growling near them. Harry, hearing them growled loudly and let his power flood the room with his glowing eyes and swirling with the colours brown, red, blue, green, and black.

Moony backed down when he heard the growl of a being more dominant then him. He turned towards the noise and saw his cub growling at him while his cub’s mates whimpered and hid their faces in his cub’s body. Realizing that his cub was mad at him for scaring his mates, Moony calmed down and let Remus take control again.

“I’m sorry for that Harry.” Remus said baring his neck so that Harry knew he meant no harm. “I just got so angry when I realized that those I trusted with your wellbeing were those that actually wanted to harm you in the first place.”

“It’s okay Remus. What we forgot to mention was that the reasons we gave were just what we think are their reasons. The only thing I know for sure about what they’re doing is that they were stealing money from me. Now I don’t know about you guys but I am exhausted and suggest that we all claim our lordships and go relax. What do you guys think?” Harry said looking down at the twins and to the side to look at Remus.

“That sounds like a great idea!” Remus says with sounds of agreement coming from Fred and George.

AN: Update 2-15-15


	13. Public Disownings and Enemy Makings

“Aren’t they out yet?” Ginny whined for what seemed like the thousandth time but in reality had only been the fifth.

“As you can see, they aren’t. You’ll see them the same time I will.” Tonks said gritting her teeth. Making sure her hands stayed away from her wand because if she touched it, she wasn’t sure if she would have enough will power to keep from killing Ginny in the worst way possible.

“I’m bored!!” Ron said leaning against the side of a shop. “Can we just go and buy some new robes yet?”

“With what money? We have to wait for Harry to get out here so that we have some money to spend.” Molly said, even she was getting fed up with Ron and Ginny’s complaining.

“Why can’t we just get the clothes and have all the shops bill to Harry’s vaults?” Ron says lighting up with his idea, pleased with himself for thinking the idea up.

“That wouldn’t work. We would need to have a signed permission form from Harry with both his family seal and magical seal on it.” Hermione says very prim and proper.

“What’s that?” Ron says pointing and looking at the sky.

“That’s just an owl Ron. They do fly around here, being the mail carriers of wizards.” Ginny says slowly as if he was a child.

“I know that git. I just meant that it was flying towards us.”

Looking up they realized that it was. The tawny owl was flying towards them with a large, smoking red envelope in its claws.

“Who would be sending us a howler?” Hermione asked shocked. In her mind they were perfect, they were the Boy-Who-Lived’s surrogate family and best friends. There was nothing they could do wrong.

If only she knew how wrong she was.

The owl was starting to draw a lot of attention from other shoppers wondering who would send a howler to someone in broad daylight, in a public space. The humiliation would be something no one would be able to live down.

Everyone watched as the owl landed in front of Mrs. Weasley. Trembling, she slowly opened it.

MOLLY WEASLEY!!! HOW DARE I GET A LETTER FROM CHARLIE AND BILL SAYING THAT YOU WERE TRYING TO GUILT THEM INTO GIVING YOU, RONALD, PERCY AND GINEVRA MONEY? THEY ARE OUR SONS! NOT A WAY FOR YOU TO GET MONEY WHEN YOU NEED SOME! WHAT’S WORSE IS THAT I WENT TO GRINGOTTS TO FIND OUT WHY YOU WOULD NEED TO LEECH OFF OF OUR CHILDREN!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I FOUND OUT THERE? I FOUND OUT THAT THE REASON WHY WAS BECAUSE THE MONEY IN THOSE ACCOUNTS THAT YOU SAID DUMBLEDORE HAD GIVEN US AND HERMIONE FOR “BEING IN THE ORDER” AS YOU PUT IT WAS IN FACT MONEY STOLEN FROM HARRY’S VAULTS!! I MIGHT’VE FORGIVEN YOU FOR THAT BUT THEN I FOUND THAT YOU WERE ILLEGALY TRYING TO PUT POOR HARRY INTO A BINDING CONTRACT WITH GINEVRA! I’VE NEVER SEEN SUCH A LOW HANDED THING IN MY LIFE! I WAS ABLE TO MEET WITH HARRY AND – by now the whole alley was listening in and they can even hear it through the walls of the shops. Rita Skeeter was even there with her quick-quotes quill getting the whole thing down word for word – TO FIND OUT THAT YOU, RONALD WOULD WILINGLY FORGE A NOTE FROM HARRY TO KEEP HIM AWAY FROM NOT ONLY ALL HIS MONEY BUT SIRIUS’ WILL MAKES ME SO DISAPPOINTED IN ALL OF YOU!! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HE LOVED HIS GODFATHER! SO….. I, ARTHUR WEASLEY, AS THE LORD OF THE WEASLEY HOUSE DO HEREBY CAST OUT ONE MOLLY WEASLEY, ONE PERCY WEASLEY, ONE RONALD WEASLEY, AND ONE GINEVRA WEASLEY FROM THE WEASLEY HOUSE. I WITHOLD ALL FAMILY MAGICKES AND MONIES TO NEVER BE GIVEN BACK IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE. FROM NOW ON, YOU SHALL BE ONLY BE REFERRED TO AS MOLLY PREWETT, PERCY PREWETT, RONALD PREWETT, AND GINEVRA PREWETT, CAST OUTS OF THE WEASLEY HOUSE. – here the voice changed to the combined voice of Fred and George – AND WE, FREDRICK AND GEORGE WEASLEY – Hermione, Ginny, Molly, and Ron all gasp knowing what was about to happen next – CO-LORDS OF THE ANCIENT HOUSE OF PREWETT – you could hear gasps up and down the alley from the shocking revelation. The Prewett house had been dead ever since Fabian and Gideon disappeared on a raid with the Order. – DO HEREBY CAST OUT ONE MOLLY PREWETT, ONE PERCY PREWETT, ONE RONALD PREWETT, AND ONE GINEVRA PREWETT FROM THE ANCIENT HOUSE OF PREWETT. WE WITHOLD ALL FAMILY MAGICKES AND MONIES TO NEVER BE GIVEN BACK IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE. FROM NOW ON YOU SHALL BE REFERRED TO AS MOLLY NONAME, PERCY NONAME, RONALD NONAME, AND GINEVRA NONAME, CAST OUTS OF BOTH THE WEASLEY HOUSE AS WELL AS THE ANCIENT HOUSE OF PREWETT. WE ALSO HEREBY PROCLAIM MOLLY NONAME, PERCY NONAME, RONALD NONAME, GINEVRA NONAME, HERMIONE GRANGER, AND ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, ENEMIES OF THE ANCIENT HOUSE OF PREWETT, MAY NO ALLIES OR FRIENDS TO THE HOUSE OF PREWETT HELP YOU UNTIL THE DAY YOU ALL DIE. – Here the gasps got louder. It was one thing to be cast out of a house, but to be cast out and proclaimed an enemy made everyone wonder what they had done for Molly, Percy, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Dumbledore to be declared enemies.

The voice changed again – AND I, HARRY JAMES POTTER, LORD OF MY HOUSES DO HEREBY PROCLAIM MOLLY NONAME, RONALD NONAME, GINEVRA NONAME, HERMIONE GRANGER, AND ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, ENEMIES OF THE ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSES OF POTTER AND BLACK, AND – They are truly shocked now, he wasn’t supposed to now about any of his other houses besides maybe potter and black – THE PRESEDENTIAL, ANCIENT, AND NOBLE HOUSES OF GRYFFINDOR, RAVENCLAW, AND PEVERELL. MAY NO LAND OWNED BY MY HOUSES LET YOU IN UNLESS PUBLIC TO THE PEOPLE FOR AS LONG AS LEGALLY REQUIRED, MAY NO ALLIES, FRIENDS, OR FAMILY TO MY HOUSES HELP YOU UNTILL THE DAY YOU DIE, NO MATTER WHAT. – at the final word there was a flash of light and the magic biding the oaths set in making Molly Weasley, Percy Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Ginevra Weasley; Molly noname, Percy noname, Ronald noname, and Ginevra noname. And making them, as well as Hermione and Dumbledore, enemies of the families – YOU KNOW, MOLLY, RONALD, HERMIONE, GINEVRA, YOU GUYS USED TO BE MY BEST FRIENDS. YOU WOULDN’T HAVE NEEDED TO STEAL FROM ME, I WOULD GLADLY HAVE GIVEN YOU THE MONEY THAT YOU NEEDED. ALL I WANTED WAS A FAMILY AND YOU GUYS DECIEVED ME INTO THINKING YOU WERE MY FAMILY. THIS IS FOR YOU TO LEARN YOUR LESSON. ALSO TELL PERCY THAT I FOUND OUT ABOUT HIS SECRET AND IF HE TRIES TO DO ANYTHING TO HINDER MY MATES’ BUSINESS, I SHALL ANNOUNCE IT TO THE PAPERS. AND IF I EVEN SEE HIM AGAIN, I WILL KILL HIM FOR WHAT HE DID.

After the last word was said, the howler snuffed out and all that could be heard were the soft murmurs of those in the Alley as glances were given at them. No one even dared to talk to them due to the proclamations. Tonks started to walk away and got quite a ways ahead before a shout stopped her.

“Tonks! Where are you going?” Hermione shouted indignantly, thinking at least Tonks would have stayed with them.

“Do I know you?” Tonks said, her hair turning a scarlet red as she stared stonily at them.

“What are you talking about Tonks?”

“As an enemy of my house, I will demand that you stop talking to me and don’t ask me for help or else I won’t be held responsible for my actions.”

“I don’t understand, your mother was cast off the Black family tree.”

“Not officially, Walburga really had no say in who was in the family not being of Black blood herself. She could blast the tapestry all she wanted, it made no difference. Everyone just humoured her because she was annoying when mad. Since the Lord didn’t cast her out, she was still in the family.” Tonks explained impatiently before walking away, leaving the Nonames and Hermione alone.

AN: Updated 2-15-15


	14. Close to the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update!!! I've been busy with school work and I wanted to update all the chapters so that the story makes more sense. Hopefully this story will make up for it at least a little bit.

Arthur Weasley strode purposefully through the doors to the bank, a letter clutched in his hand while Bill and Charlie walked behind him. Arthur went up to the closest teller and waited for the goblin to look up from his work. He had always respected the goblins for dealing with wizards even though they knew that most wizards looked down on them, and he also tried to instill that same respect into his children. The only ones that never learned had been Percy, Ron, and Ginevra, they were all caught up in thinking that they were better than everyone. Even Molly acted that way when she thought he wouldn’t notice.

When the goblin finally looked a few minutes later, Arthur put the letter down on the desk. “I was summoned by a Mr. Ragnarok to see Harry Potter, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley in his office.”

“Ah yes. We’ve been expecting you Lord Weasley, Heir Apparent Weasley, and Heir Weasley. If you would follow Grimstone, he will lead you to your destination.

“Thank you.” Arthur said with a bow, “May your gold prosper.”

~

“What do you think this is about, Dad?” Bill asked on the way to Ragnarok’s office.

“I don’t know Bill, but I have a feeling, that we won’t like the news.” Arthur answered with some trepidation.

“Hey, before I forget. Mom keeps sending me letters asking for more money for her, Ron, Percy, and Ginny. She says that you’re having financial problems. Why didn’t you tell us? I could’ve helped you out.” Charlie questioned looking very concerned for his father.

“Yeah, I’ve been getting the same letters too. I was planning to visit and ask why you were having problems.” Bill said adding to the conversation.

“We haven’t been having any financial issues.” Arthur says confused. “I’ve been doing fine. If anything, I’m actually saving money. There has been talk of me getting a new promotion also.”

“Really?! We’ve been sending little amounts of money to them for months now!! What’s going on?” Bill and Charlie say at the same time.

“I’ll be glad to tell you.”

All three turn to their left and see Remus leaning against the wall in front of a door amused.

“Remus? What are you doing here?” Arthur asked looking at the man.

“Well, if you’re asking what I’m doing in Gringotts then I’ll tell you I’ve been summoned. If you’re asking what I’m doing in the hallway, then I’ll tell you that I’m in the hallway because Harry’s mates had a panic attack and, being the dominant, he sent everyone out of the room so that he could calm them down. I’m all the way down here, because I could hear them moaning any closer.” Remus said amused.

“Where’s Fred and George?” Bill asked from next to Arthur, looking around.

“You’ll see.” Remus said mysteriously with a hint of a smile on his lips. Remus then looked towards Grimstone and said, “You have been a tremendous help. If you could please find Ragnarok and tell him we’re ready for him; that would be great.”

“Yes Sir.” The goblin said with a small nod of his head saying he would do as asked.

“Great. You three follow me. Let’s see if they are decent enough to enter.” Remus said leading them to a door halfway down from where Remus had been standing at the entrance of the hallway. Thankfully it was quiet when they got to the door.

Just in case they had just put up silencing charms, Remus knocked on the door and waited a second before yelling. “Harry! I’m here with Arthur, Bill, and Charlie. They would like to meet your mates.”

As they waited for the door to open, Bill got impatient and asked the question that was on all three of the Weasley men’s mind. “Why don’t you just go in? You told them we were here and Harry sees you as an honorary godfather. I’m sure he’ll forgive you for barging in.”

The other two Weasley men nodded, thinking the same.

“That is where you are wrong. If Harry was human with a boyfriend then he would be okay with me doing that. But Harry is not human and he is a dominant creature. Those together with the fact that I am also dominant, I cannot enter the room until he opens the door.”

“Then what about us? Would we be able to enter the room without his permission?” Charlie said interested with the conversation.  
To the shock of everyone, it was Arthur who answered this one. “No, if he wasn’t calming them down, and possibly if they had both, done the mating bite and physically mated we could. But since he is calming them down, we for sure are not allowed in. And I’m guessing they at the most haven’t physically bonded which means he will be very volatile about who is near them, who touches them, and who tries to disrupt his dominance. If he senses another dominant he will challenge them to prove to his mates that they chose correctly in letting him be their mate. I’m guessing he did so to you Remus?”

“Yes, he did.” Remus says shocked that he was on the nose for this. It looked like Harry might be on to something with Arthur having been obliviated. “I lost it so I must differ to him in situations like this. If I had one, then he would have been obligated to let me in no matter what he was doing.”

“Now that you’ve had a chance to gossip about me and my mates. Why don’t we talk?”

~

Daily Prophet Special

Weasley Family Friend or Foe?

By: Rita Skeeter

Today in Diagon Alley interesting information was found out by yours truly. It started out as a normal day, Harry Potter, The Chosen One, and surrogate family showed themselves for a bit of before school shopping when everything went wrong.

A few minutes after entering there was a disturbance. The Weasley family had tried to take some money out of their vaults and found that there was none to take. When they questioned the goblins, they were told that the reason they had no money was because it had been seized to pay back all the money that they had stolen from one Harry Potter. That wasn’t even the worst that happened inside Gringotts readers!

It was also found out just before the Weasleys were thrown out of Gringotts that Harry Potter, our Chosen One, the Boy-Who-Lived, had been written, illegally I might add, into a marriage contract to one Ginevra Weasley. It is also sad to say that for all those young bachelors and bachelorettes that think they might have a chance now, I must inform you that he is in love. Yes, during his 17th birthday he went through a creature inheritance and has found his mates. Yes I said mates, as in plural. He is happily mated to the two young entrepreneurs Fred and George Weasley of Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

If that isn’t bad enough, there was another altercation in Diagon Alley a few hours after the Gringotts Incident. The Weasleys, accompanied by Order members Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks as well as Harry Potter’s former friend, Hermione Granger, were just outside of Gringotts supposedly waiting for Harry and his mates to come out when a Howler was sent to them.

Inside the Howler was information that, I have to say shocked me to the core. If it wasn’t enough that Molly was stealing from Harry Potter, she was also asking for her eldest sons’ hard earned money. If that wasn’t enough, something truly drastic happened as well readers. 

In that Howler, Molly Weasley, Percy Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley were cast out of the Ancient House of Weasley and became Molly Prewett, Percy Prewett, Ron Prewett, and Ginny Prewett. That wasn’t all readers. It turns out that Fred and George were eligible to take over the Lordship of the Ancient House of Prewett and did so with glee. They also cast out the four of their house making them Molly noname, Percy noname, Ron noname, and Ginny noname as well as made them enemies of their house along with Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Hermione Granger.

You would think that was the end but it wasn’t. Our very own Harry also made them enemies of all five of his houses. Yes readers, five houses. Those houses are Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Peverell. He not only made them enemies but decreed that they would not be allowed to enter any of the houses of his unless it was open to the public for as longs as they had to be here, allowing Hermione, Ron, and Ginny to go to school until they graduate. Ms. Hermione looked suitably horrified at that, we assume that she had been planning to stay on as a teacher in her later years.

The last thing said has puzzled me readers. Harry told the Weasleys to inform Percy Weasley that if he [Harry] saw him he would kill him and if Percy tried to go near the twins or retaliate on their business, then he would share Percy’s secret with the media. What is so incriminating a secret that Harry can threaten someone with it? I will tell you readers that I will not rest until I find out what this secret is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Comment and tell me if you want Arthur to be the dominant or submissive in his relationship with Fabian and Gideon. if you want me to make Arthur submissive also tell me the order of the relationship you want from most dominant to submissive.


	15. Another Side of Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp! Two chapters in less than two weeks?!!! Who is this author? Now, to clear some things up. Last chapter, the scene with Arthur and his two oldest happened a little after Harry claimed his lordships. Rita's article came out the next day. This chapter came out the day after the article.

“Albus!! Have you seen the paper?” Molly shouted as she barged into the Headmaster’s office along with two of the other Nonames and Hermione.

“Ah. Molly, my dear. I guess you are talking about the article Rita wrote about the unfortunate altercation that happened in Diagon Alley?” Dumbledore says vanishing away the ashes of the eighth Howler this morning.

“THE UNFORTUNATE ALTERCATION?!!!” Hermione screeched. “THAT WASN’T JUST ‘AN UNFORTUNATE ALTERCATON’! I LOST ALL THE MONEY THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO GO TO FURTHURING MY EDUCATION IS GONE! AND WHAT’S WORSE IS THAT I’M NOT EVEN 20 AND I HAVE OVER €10,000 IN DEBT. DO YOU KNOW THE WORST THING? MY PARENTS REFUSE TO PAY ANY OF IT. THEY SAY IT’S ALL MY FAULT!”

“My dear, please calm down. We will work this out. All we have to do is talk to Harry and he will realise what a mistake he is making and retract his statement. Then we can all go back to our norma-” he was cut off as another Howler exploded on his desk.

“HOW DARE YOU ALBUS!!!! HOW COULD YOU HURT OUR SAVIOUR! HE HASN’T-” he quickly threw up a silencing barrier then vanished it.

“How could we talk to him? He made us enemies of his houses?” Molly asked irritated.

“That is a big problem. Since we have been made enemies of prominent light, dark, and neutral houses, any of the dark houses that were close to wavering towards our side have all gone back to the dark. The next Wizengamont is going to be difficult. No one is going to want to agree with us at the risk of damaging their alliances with the Houses of Prewett, Potter, Black, Weasley, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor.”

“What I want to know is what supposed secret is supposed to keep my precious Percy away from the twins and their business?” Molly said indignantly to Dumbledore. “My Percy has done nothing wrong. Harry is obviously bluffing.”

“That’s what I think Molly. Next time that I see Percy, I will tell him to whisper in the minister’s ear about how the twins might have some connections to Voldemort. It is a win-win situation. If they are connected to Voldemort then I’ll make sure they’re streamlined straight to Azkaban without a trial, just like Sirius. And if they don’t have connections to the Dark Lord, it’ll still create a fuss and they’ll lose a lot of their customers.”

“Great!” Ron said speaking up for the first time since they got there. “That’ll show them for thinking that they’re better than me! This’ll show them that they totally should have paid for our shopping trips.”

“Yeah! It’ll also show them not to take my rightful husband!!” Ginny added.

“Now, now. Remember, when they come crawling back to us, we have to accept them with humility and grace. We need the Boy-Who-Lived in order to control the masses. And then, after you are pregnant with his child, he will have an unfortunate ending leaving us with all his money.”

~

“What is new Lucius?” Tom asked. They were in his private office along with the rest of his elite, which included Bellatrix Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Roldophus Lestrange, Theodore Nott Sr., Antonin Dolohov, Yaxley, and Walden Macnair. Severus Snape was also part of the elite and actually very loyal to him. Severus had gone to Dumbledore to be a spy the moment it was found out that there was a chance that young Harry Potter had survived.

When Tom had got his new body, it had broken the memory charms that had been placed on him. As time passed, they were slowly coming back. One of them had been a happy memory with a male face smiling at him along with a little child calling him daddy. H couldn’t remember the faces of either but he knew that it was connected to the reason why he went after the Potters.  
He didn’t know how, but everything led back to Harry Potter.

“Did you read yesterday’s newspaper my lord?” Lucius asked instead.

“No, I was busy and disregarded it. Why? What has happened that would peak my interest?”

“It has been found out that Dumbledore, Molly, Ronald, Percy, Ginevra, and Granger have all been stealing from Harry Potter. He found out about them stealing and took it all back plus interest. Even with their vaults being emptied, they still have quite a substantial debt to payback. It was also found out that Molly has been asking for money from her two oldest sons and the twins.”

“I thought you couldn’t stand the Weasleys.” Tom asked suddenly.

“I can’t stand them.” Lucius said confused on where he was going with this.

“Then why do you refer to some of them with their first names?”

“That is because of what happened later that same day.” Antonin interjected.

“Explain.” Was all that he said.

“I was in Diagon Alley when it happened and let me tell you it was pretty unforgettable. Molly, Ginevra, Ronald, and Granger where loitering around outside of the bank; waiting for Potter to leave the bank if what Ginevra was shouting was anything to be listened to. They were there with two of Dumbledore’s Order members. The Black girl and the werewolf. A goblin came up to the werewolf where they talked for a minute and then they left into the bank together leaving the Black girl alone with the others. A few hours later, an owl brought them a Howler. In it, Arthur Weasley found out about the stealing and the money that was taken from the two oldest and the twins. He then cast them out of the House of Weasley, making them Molly Prewett, Percy Prewett, Ronald Prewett, and Ginevra Prewett. Apparently, the Weasley twins are bringing back the Ancient House of Prewett since they took over the lordship and cast out the former Weasleys. They also made them enemies of their house along with Dumbledore and the Mudblood.” Here Tom’s eyebrows shot up. No one had been made an enemy of a house in centuries. Bloodfueds were more common. “Potter also took over all his lordships, becoming the Lord to Houses Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Peverell. He also made them all enemies of all his houses and banned them from all houses owned under him unless they were opened to the public for the duration of the time they had to be there, in other words, the Mudblood can’t become a teacher like she otherwise would like to. Right after the Howler was snuffed out and the magic had taken hold of the Nonames, the Black girl walked away from them. When they went to talk with her, she publicly snubbed them with a sneer that Bellatrix would be proud of and left.”  
They were all surprised at the turn of events. None of them had ever thought that Potter would ever hate the Mudblood and at least half of the bloodtraitors.

“There was one more thing Rita mentioned in her article that I’m sure would at least peak your interest. Harry Potter has recently come into a creature inheritance. His mates are Fred and George Weasley.”


	16. Threats and Accusations

It was a week before the start of school and Harry, Fred, and George had finally settled down. 

The initial response from the article was for the most part good for them and bad for the Nonames, Granger, and Dumbledore. Only a few die-hard Dumbledore fans had anything negative to say to Harry and his mates. You could see the Nonames around Diagon Alley. Molly worked as a scullery maid at the Leaky Cauldron. Ron and Ginny always had some snide comment to say to Fred and George when they went through Diagon Alley on the way to their shop.

Albus was having trouble keeping the school governors off his back about the accusations. He knew that if he was removed as Headmaster, he would have no chance of ever getting back into the school. As it was, he couldn’t control any of the wards which meant he couldn’t dictate when people left or who could portkey onto the school grounds. It also meant that the Death Eater ward he had just set up this year which was supposed to tell him who was a Death Eater and who wasn’t so he knew who he had to get the school body to shun, wouldn’t defer to him but instead it would defer to Harry.

He couldn’t wait until Percy responded back to his owl saying that the Ministry would look into the Weasley twins being Death Eaters. The sooner that happened, the sooner their business would go down the drain.

Of course Percy wasn’t doing so well either. Ever since the article came out, he had been faced with a lot of mistrust. Everyone tried to figure out what his big secret was. He didn’t know what big secret Harry thought he was holding over him, but he wasn’t going to let it deter him from doing what he thought was right. The only secret that could possible that could possibly cause him harm, the twins wouldn’t dare tell. He had made sure of that.

Right now though, he was trying to get the Minister to listen to him.

~

“I thought I told you, Noname. Leave me alone. We have enough problem as it is now with Voldemort on the loose. You are only making me busier.” Fudge said trying to brush Percy off again.

“But Minister, that’s exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. I won’t need more than five, ten minutes tops of your time sir.” Percy said trying to appeal to him.

Fudge looked to be debating the thought before sighing and giving his nod to tell him to continue.

“I have reason to believe that Lord Fred and George Weasley are in connection with the Dark Lord.”

“Do you have proof? This ministry is already under enough fire as it is. If we go in without proof I will be made a laughing stock!”

“Well sir. I have reasonable suspicion. I overheard them not two weeks ago talking about plans for something huge. This past week, in fact, they’ve been acting suspicious. Their shirts always cover up their arms and they never remove their robes anymore. When I confronted them about it, like any reasonable sibling might, they told me to but out of it and never talk about it again. Not a few days later, Harry Potter is threatening me. I don’t think it’s a coincidence.”

“You think Harry Potter is in on it?” Fudge blustered.

“If he isn’t then he’s clearly being Imperioused or he’s under a very strong love potion. Anyway the twin lords are up to something suspicious and I think we should shut them down and then investigate them to keep the public safe.”

“Shut them down? Don’t you think that would be a little suspicious? I think we should do a private investigation.” Fudge said shaking his head.

“That’s a terrible idea. What happens if their plan was to slip something in the toys and pranks that the kids buy? We could be endangering the next generation.”

“You’re right. What was I thinking? I shall send in the word to publicly declare the Weasley Wizard Wheezes as unfit to be open until further notice!”

Fudge was so enraged at the thought that he missed the small smirk on Percy Noname’s face for being able to manipulate the Minister.

~

“Harry!!!!!!” Harry woke up to shouts and feet stomping on the stairs drawing nearer to the Master bedroom where he had gone to sleep after seeing the twins out the door for work. They still hadn’t managed to make their mateship official in the physical sense just yet. After what the twins went through, it didn’t surprise him though.

SLAM!!!

The door hitting the wall jolted him out of his thoughts and made him look towards a furious Fred and worried looking George standing in the doorway.

“What happened?” he said his creature side worried to see their mates in various states of distress.

“I CAN’T BELIVE HIM!!!” Fred shouted still angry.

“Can’t believe who? It’s okay Fred. Whatever it is we’ll get through it together.” Harry said sitting up fully with his back resting against the headboard and patting the sides of the bed next to him as an invitation for them to come snuggle up next to him. They gladly took the invitation taking off their shoes and cloaks. After they were settled with Fred’s head resting against Harry’s shoulder and George laying with his head in Harry’s lap both curled up in a ball as close to Harry as possible.

After Fred had buried his head in Harry’s neck and breathed in his scent enough to calm down, he started to speak, “We’ve been shut down.”

“WHAT?!!!!” Harry exclaimed shocked. 

“Yeah, the ministry has shut us down due to us having Death Eater affiances.” George said contributing to the conversation for the first time.

“They can’t do that. You two have done nothing wrong.” Harry insisted.

“Even so, they did it in public in broad daylight. No parent would want their kids anywhere near a shop that was rumoured to have Death Eater owners. That’s not the worst part either.”

“What could be worse?”

“HE was there. HE was overseeing the whole thing. There was a smug smirk on HIS face which told us that it was all him.” George said even quieter.

“I’m going to kill him.” Harry snarled. “He should have heeded my warning. With your permission, I would like to publish what he has done. He cannot get away with this!” 

“Go ahead. We follow our mate whole heartedly now and forever.” They say together looking at him with love and devotion, relishing in the protection that was radiating off of him.

Looking at them he smiled, what more could he want than these two.

“Why don’t you two start a bath for the three of us and while you’re at that, I shall write a letter to Rita setting up an interview tomorrow.


	17. Tom's Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'speaking' - parsletongue

Tom was sitting alone in his room, the silver light of his memories swirling around his Pensieve the only source of light. Unfallen tears glistened in his eyes as the image of his lover and child shone up from the Pensieve.

The night before, he had stayed up all night due to nightmares of his lover and child. They were all the same. His lover and child either dead, or his lover holding their child and telling him that they couldn’t be together anymore because he couldn’t protect them.

It had been a week since he had had a full night’s sleep. And it could be clearly seen by the gauntness of his face and the dark circles under his eyes. If only he could remember his lover and child’s names, faces, or even what happened to them. It was slowly driving him mad.

‘Tom.’ Nagini hissed coming ad resting her head on his lap.

‘What is it my dear?’ Tom answered looking down tiredly.

‘Something is wrong.’ It was more of a statement than a question.

‘Yes my memory is missing. Apparently I had a mate and a young one, but I can’t remember who they are, what they looked like, or even what happened to them. And the parts I do remember are torturing me, mocking me with the memories of long-lost love and happiness. I don’t know what to do.’ Tom confided into his familiar.

‘Well. The memories of your mate and youngling are obviously there. Why don’t you write down all you remember and see if that helps with remembering the rest?’ Nagini says wisely.

Smiling at the suggestion, Tom gets some parchment and begins to do as asked. The memories start to flash by as he writes them.

~

Tom and his lover laughing as they played in a pond.

Tom and his lover making love in their bed, while his lover shouts out his name.

Tom and his lover at a fancy restaurant where Tom asks him to marry him.

Tom waiting at the altar for his love and smiling as he walked towards the altar with no fear on his face.

Tom and his love finding out that they were expecting.

Tom and his love finding out the baby would be a girl.

Tom and his love talking about names while painting a nursery pink.

Tom and his love when they found out they had lost the child due to the Light.

Tom finding his love crying in the nursery a few days later.

Tom and his love together during a death eater meeting, both sitting on a throne.

Tom and his love finding out they were expecting another baby.

Tom and his love finding out that it was a boy.

Tom and his love talking about names and repainting the nursery blue.

Tom and his love having a huge argument a few days before the baby was due.

Tom pacing after finding out that after he stormed out during their argument, his love went into an early delivery.

Tom looking at his love’s tired but shinning face from the doorway right after the delivery.

Tom coming home one night to find the house demolished and no signs of his child or his love.

Tom hearing a rumour that his love was still alive.

Tom going to the house and watching as his love was tied up and his child taken away before he died.  
~

The tears streamed down his face as the memories all came rushing back to him. He then uttered the name of his love for the first time in eighteen years.

“James……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you hate me right now. I'll make it up to you next chapter. Next chapter will be Rita's article. Here's a sneak peak:
> 
>  
> 
> Percy Weasley’s Big Secret: Weasley Twins and Boy-Who-Lived Tell All
> 
> That’s right readers! It is the Big Secret that everyone wants to know. And let me tell you. It truly is a big secret. I was shocked to find out this one. This secret is so horrifying, so horrific, I don’t know if I could ever look Percy Weasley in the eye again. What I found out sounded so preposterous that I daren’t believe that it is true. I swear to you readers. Everything that I write is the absolute truth. Here it is…


	18. Rita's Article

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!!!! Warning there is a graphic scene located in this chapter. Reader discretion is advised.

Percy Weasley’s Big Secret: Weasley Twins and Boy-Who-Lived Tell All

That’s right readers! It is the Big Secret that everyone wants to know. And let me tell you. It truly is a big secret. I was shocked to find out this one. This secret is so horrifying, so horrific, I don’t know if I could ever look Percy Noname in the eye again. What I found out sounded so preposterous that I daren’t believe that it is true. I swear to you readers. Everything that I write is the absolute truth. Here it is…

RS: Thank you for owling me! Is this when your devoted followers finally find out Percy Weasley’s Big Secret?

HP: Yes it is. You see, I was going to do worse when I first found out his secret, but my mates talked me out of it.

(here he looks at Fred and George Weasley and they blush at him)

RS: I’m guessing this….persuasion….is something that can’t be repeated for our readers?

FW: You could

GW: Say that

HP: What we do behind private doors will stay behind private doors.

RS: Of course. Would you like to tell the readers at home why you have finally decided to tell Percy’s secret?

HP: Of course.

(it seems like Harry was going to speak for them all. Their love for each other is so pure and adorable. I was almost melting just by being in the same room as them.)

HP: I was at home when my mates barged in the room. It turns out that Percy had convinced the Minister that Fred and George were Death Eaters or had association with Voldemort and were trying to either corrupt me or kill me.

RS: For the readers’ sake, may I ask if any of it is true?

HP: None of it is. My mates don’t and won’t have the Dark Mark and I am not being corrupted.

(Here Fred, George, and Harry bared their arms and cast a Finite to prove that there was no Dark Mark.)

HP: After Percy convinced the Minister, with no evidence; the Minister shut them down in broad daylight. Even Lucius Malfoy had more courtesy done by at least waiting till they were in private before he was accused of being a Death Eater. Now, my mates’ business will surely suffer for it and I would hate for their business, that they put their heart and soul into, go under because of an irritating prat’s anger.

(Here Fred and George cuddled up to Harry and gazed at him adoringly. I swear readers that the love in the room grew exponentially.)

RS: That is terrible! I can’t believe that the Minister would do all that, and without any real proof either!!

FW: Because of this

GW: We have decided

FW: To let Harry

GW: Tell Percy’s secret

FW: Be told

RS: So what is this huge secret?

HP: The secret is…. that Percy is a rapist.

(Readers, I gasped quite loudly here. Harry looked to be restraining himself from something. I’m guessing it was from killing Percy.)

HP: I know it’s shocking but it’s true. I know it is true because it happened to my mates as children.

RS: I feel bad about asking this, but could you tell us the story?

(Here the twins cuddled so close to Harry that it looked like they were all one body. They seemed to have a whole conversation with their eyes before Harry sighed.)

HP: Sure. I will tell what happened. I will also swear on my magic that everything I say is true to the best of my knowledge.

~

WARNING RAPE SCENE FOLLOWING. VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED

 

It was the summer after second year for Fred and George when it happened.

It had started out as a normal day. They had been in their room for the better part of the day experimenting and only coming out for meals. They never noticed Percy’s lingering looks or his lusty expression when he looked at them.

They had only been asleep for two hours when Percy entered their room. Before he woke them up, he locked and silenced their room and tied both of the twins up. After he had finished, he vanished all their clothes so that they were laying asleep, naked on their beds. He unclothed himself before slapping them both awake.

Fred and George yelled as they were woken up roughly. They tried to move before realizing that they were tied down. As the cold of the room seeped into their skin, they realized that they were naked. Remembering that they had gone to bed clothed, they looked around for who had done this to them.

“Percy?!!” Fred yelled spotting him first.

“What are you doing? Untie us and get out of our room!!” George yelled also spotting him.

Percy still said nothing, just stared at them taking them all in.

“Why are you naked? Didn’t you hear my brother? Get out and leave us alone.” Fred added also the first to realize that Percy was naked.

Finally, Percy talked. “You don’t realize….”

“What are you talking about? Get out!!” Fred yelled trying to break the ropes that ties his hands to the bed.

“You don’t realize what you guys look like. Always flouncing around, thinking your better than everybody just because you can make people laugh. Well I’m here to teach you that you two aren’t.”

By now the twins’ eyes were as wide as they could go, they both had caught the meaning in Percy’s words and had doubled their struggling on trying to get out of the ropes.

“It’s no use. Those are magic ropes, you won’t get out till I let you. Now, who should go first? I think you should go first Fred, you always have that holier than thou look to your face when you look at me.”

With that, Percy waved his wand and the ropes tying Fred’s legs to each other separated and forced his legs as far apart as they could go. Without any preparation, Percy pushed inside, already hard from the thought of doing this to the twins.

Fred and George both screamed out for him to stop, Fred because of the pain and George because he hated to see his brother being forced to do this, but Percy continued to thrust on. By the time Percy had cum in Fred the fight had gone out of Fred and he laid there with blank eyes.

As soon as Percy pulled out, his cum and the blood from Fred’s ripped anal tract began to seep out. When he turned towards George, George’s eyes widened and he began to plead.

“Please, please no. Please Percy don’t do this. What would mum and dad think? Please stop this.”

“Mum wouldn’t think anything of this, she always said that you two needed to be put in your places. And you two won’t say a word to the daft idiot that is your father either.”

“What do you mean your father? He’s your dad too Percy.” George said trying to stall Percy as he tried to figure a way out of this.

“I found out, completely on accident that my father is not Arthur Weasley like I was lead to believe but instead the Great Albus Dumbledore, the same with Ronald and Ginevra. That daft idiot had nothing to do with our conceptions. I am so glad about that. Who would want to have that idiot as a father?”

“Why would you tell us all this?” George asked a little frantically because Percy had made the ropes spread his legs and he was slowly coming closer.

“Because-” this was interrupted by a yell as Percy thrust into George’s ass. “After I’m done with you, you both won’t remember a thing that had happened.

Once Percy had cum inside George, George also had stopped struggling and looked almost comatose. Percy waved his wand and cleaned all three of them up. He clothed them both and vanished the ropes. Just before he left, Percy turned around and whispered Obliviate, covering the memory so that they wouldn’t be able to remember it.

 

END OF RAPE SCENE. STOP SCROLLING.

RS: ……. Please tell me that this really didn’t happen.

HP: Everything said was true. To the last word.

RS: So just to recap, Percy Noname raped his half-brothers when he was in his third year and they were in their second. He also obliviated said twins so that they couldn’t remember it. Molly Noname cheated on her then husband and had three kids with Albus Dumbledore. I hope you don’t mind but I have two questions left.

 

HP: No, go ahead. But afterwards I must ask you to leave. This has been a trying day and I must get my mates to bed.

(I look down and saw that both of his mates were dozing in and out.)

RS: Okay. Number one. Did I miss anything in my summary of what happened?

HP: Yes actually, Fred and George Weasley are not Percy’s half-brothers.

RS: Then what are they?”

HP: They and we’re guessing Bill and Charlie as well, have no relation to Molly. She is not their birth mother in any way.

RS: Then who is their birth mother?

HP: We are looking in to that. Right now there seems to be a block on their blood to prevent us from seeing their parents but the goblins are looking into it for us.

RS: Okay. And my second question is how did they break the Obliviates?

HP: They didn’t.

RS: Excuse me?

HP: They didn’t break the Obliviates.

RS: Then how did they get the memory back?

HP: My mates have a creature inheritance that was blocked as well. When the goblins took off their blocks that prevented the inheritances from coming to the surface, the memories came with it. Because their creature side remembered the injustice that was done to them.

RS: Well. That is all the questions that I have for now. I will leave you and your mates alone.

HP: Yes, I would walk you out, but I’m a little tied down. I hope you can manage.

RS: I think I’ll be okay.

(Just before I left, I managed to get a glimpse of Harry picking up both of his mates with a very tender expression on his face.)

So readers, Percy’s horrifying secret has been revealed. My heart goes out to the twin Lords. That they can smile through all the pain and suffering that they have had in their short life. Hopefully Harry can help them to recover and live their lives normally again. I am saying now that I hope Percy, Molly, and Dumbledore suffer for the rest of their days for what they have done to those poor souls. This is Rita Skeeter and I bring you the truth.


	19. Reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update!! The plot bunny just did not like me. I'll admit now that this is more of a filler while I try to figure out how to continue the story. Thanks for all the positive comments and reviews. Read and review!!

Percy felt very accomplished as he walked into the Ministry. He had successfully shut down his “brothers’” store. He couldn’t believe that they had thought that they could’ve gotten anywhere with a prank store. Seriously! The only thing stupider than trying to start a prank store was deciding it was a good idea to get involved with Harry Potter.

That boy was nothing but trouble and bad decisions. Percy didn’t care what the Ministry or Dumbledore said, that boy would bring nothing but bad luck and bad fortune to us all.

When he walked to his desk he saw that there was a missive from the Minister.

He must want to congratulate me on a job well done. Percy thought as he swiftly made his way towards the Minister’s office, just missing the start of the barrage of Howlers that was making its way to his desk.

~

“You wanted to see me sir?” Percy asked after knocking on the door and entering.

“Yes Noname. Sit down. Do you know why I have called you hear today?” Fudge asked with a harassed and unusually grim expression on his face.

“No sir.” Percy said bristling at the reminder of the fact that he was without a last name. I hope Penny hasn’t been hurt. We are due to get married soon.

“I called you in here because of today’s Daily Prophet. Have you read it yet?”

“No sir, I always get the Prophet after I have signed in and seen my workload for the day.”

“Well,” the Fudge said sliding a copy towards Percy with the main story facing up and a picture of his face staring back at Percy. “I’d suggest you read it before anything else happens.”

~

Percy stormed out of the Ministry extremely frustrated and humiliated. Fired!! He couldn’t believe he had been fired. He couldn’t believe that the twins had done that! He didn’t know what the huge concern was, he knew those sluts had enjoyed it. At least he hadn’t been arrested.

When he got to the Apparation room, he quickly apparated to Diagon Alley so that he could contact his mother.

~

Dumbledore was sitting in his office, calmly sucking on his lemon drops when it came. At first there was nothing on the horizon, then it was like a sea of red. It was Howler after Howler.

HOW DARE YOU!!!! YOU ADULTERER! YOU HAVE DELIBERATELY SHAMED THE LORD OF A LIGHT FAMILY! YOU HAD SEX WITH ARTHUR WEASLEY’S WIFE!!! THAT CHILDREN WERE ACTUALLY CONCIEVED FROM THIS BLATANT CHEATING IS DISPICABLE –  
Albus cut it off before it could finish. He also vanished the rest of the Howlers before they could go off. Outraged, he summoned the Prophet that he had left to read for later.

As he read the paper, his face got redder and redder before he finally exploded.

“POTTER!!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!”

~

Molly was on her knees scrubbing the back rooms of The Leaky Cauldron when she found out the news.

She had known that something was wrong since Tom had shouted for her to come to the front instead of asking somewhat nicely like he normally did. Don’t get her wrong, she knew Tom hated her as much as all the other shop owners but at least he had let her work as a bar wench. She was positive that if anyone complained, she would be out of work.

“Noname! Get out here know!!” Tom shouted at her.

She scurried out from the backroom wondering what could possibly be wrong.

“Yes sir?”

“THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!!” he said waving around the Daily Prophet around in his hand while a room full of customers watched on happy to see that bitch put in her place. “I let you get away with having your two bastard children here with you. Especially your bottomless pit of a son, who tried to steal my money or eat all of my stock, or even you slut of a daughter, who obviously takes after you, chasing off my customers with her overly brazen attitude.”

“What are you-” she started before being cut off.

“SILENCE!! This article is what I’m talking about.” He threw the paper towards her and she read it. When she finished reading she looked up with a wide eyed expression on her face, prepared to do anything to keep her job.

“Don’t even say a word. I could kind of ignore what you did to the Weasleys and Prewetts. What you did to Harry was harder to ignore but I thought ‘Why not? She couldn’t have done anything else truly terrible.’ Then I found this out! Is there no end to all the trouble and chaos you cause? You are hereby fired from working here. I hope that you shall never dirty my doorstep again.” He finished off to a room full of clapping at the bitch getting what she deserved.

Throughout the whole thing Ginny, Hermione, and Ron watched with a horrified expression as Molly got kicked out of the only source of income that they had. What were they supposed to do to get food? Quickly, Molly ushered her kids and Hermione into the Alley hoping that one of the shop keepers would take pity on her and let her work for anything.

~

Tom read the article and wept for his sons’ mates. For them to go through so much pain before they could even mate was bad luck. It would make the mating process a lot harder.

“My lord?” Lucius questioned, walking into the room.

“Lucius, what have I said about calling me that? Please call me Tom. James would’ve hated me for making my friends call me that.”

“Of course Tom. What do we do know?”

“Commence Plan B and get them all here now. I don’t think they’ll be safe for much longer.”

“Of course Tom. Severus would like me to mention that SHE contacted him.”

“SHE did?!” Tom gulped looking a little frightened.

“Yes, SHE did. SHE said to expect her in a few days to see you. SHE said it would be futile to hide because SHE would find you anyway.” Lucius said looking amused at what the mention of HER name did to Tom.

“Fine.” He sighed. “Tell Severus to tell HER that I’ll expect her in a few days.”


	20. A Kidnapping

“LET GO OF ME YOU SLIMY SCUM!!!” Fred yelled as he was manhandled and led into a room blindfolded.

“HURT HIM AND YOU’LL DIE!” Harry yelled, his creature side showing blatantly in his glowing eyes and imp like features.

~

The day had started off normally. Well, as normal as a day with Harry Potter could start. He and his mates had gone to Diagon Alley under glamour in order to watch the outcome of the newest article. They had laughed as Molly, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were thrown out of the Leaky Cauldron and justified at what happened with Percy. It had gotten better because of what happened to him after he got fired.

~

Percy walked down Diagon Alley, looking for his mother to complain about the injustice done to him. He was completely oblivious to the disdainful looks being sent to him from the other shoppers. He had finally found her getting kicked out of yet another shop when it happened. The Howler arrived. Tremoring, wondering who in the world would send him one of those when he had done nothing wrong, he opened it.

PERCIVAL IGNOTUS WEASLEY!!! HOW DARE YOU GO AND RAPE YOUR BROTHERS!! AND THEN FOR YOU TO GO AND TRY TO DESTROY THEIR HARD-WON BUSINESS?!!! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU. THIS IS NOT THE MAN THAT I AM ENGAGED TO AND THIS IS DEFINITELY NOT THE MAN WHO IS SUPPOSED TO BE THE FATHER OF MY CHILD. UNTIL YOU CAN FIND THAT MAN AGAIN I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!!! THE ENGAGEMENT IS OFF!! DON’T EVEN BOTHER COMING ANYWHERE NEAR ME!!! YOU SHALL GET ANYTHING I HAVENT ALREADY BURNED BY TOMORROW. OH!! AND I’VE ALREADY SPLIT UP OUR VAULTS. EVERYTHING I’VE EARNED, WHICH WE KNOW IS MOST OF THE MONEY, HAS BEEN SPLIT FROM WHATEVER MEAGER MONEY YOU GOT FOR ASS-KISSING IN THE MINISTRY!! I DON’T KNOW WHAT I SAW IN YOU. NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!

The Howler burst into flames after it was finished. Percy couldn’t believe it. The day had started off so well too. This was all Potter’s fault. It was because of him that he had lost his job and now his fiancée. He would have vengeance.

As Harry, Fred, and George were laughing at the sight, five masked and cloaked people snuck up behind them and pressed a portkey onto their backs sending them to a room where they were grabbed and dragged somewhere else. Which leads them to what they’re doing now.

“Where are you taking us? Let go of us!!” Harry yelled starting to get angry. The ground started to shake and there were sparks shooting from his hands, he was so angry.

The cloaked figures pushed them into an empty room and backed out quickly locking the door behind them. Harry growled and tried to open the door. When that didn’t work, he backed up and started to try to throw fire balls at the door.

Fred and George were together huddled up in a corner waiting for their dominant to save them. At least until the ground shaking got worse and they were thrown into a wall. Then they let out a keening cry that made their dominant turn around and coo at them. Harry slowly came back to himself and headed towards the corner Fred and George where in.

When Harry got there, he spent time sniffing them for blood and checking for any injuries. After he made sure they were okay, he placed himself in front of his submissives prepared to defend them against anything.

~

“THIS WAS PLAN B?!!!!!” Tom shouted at Lucius!

“Yes.” Lucius answered, sipping his tea and not looking fazed in the slightest.

“You sent a bunch of people wearing cloaks and masks after my son and his to submissives. Wait, his two UMATED submissives!!!” Tom said, still not calming down.

“Yes..” Lucius said this time a little bit more hesitantly.

“That’s just great!! Now we have a feral dominant Imp in that room and no way to calm him down!!” Tom yelled pacing back and forth and running his hand through his hair.

“I thought his mates or you would be able to calm him down. You are his father and the Weasley twins are his mates.” Lucius explained, trying to defend himself after he realized the severity his actions.

The Dark Lord sighed and sat down on the couch. “Normally you would be right. But his mates are not yet fully claimed and they are in an unknown environment after being taken against their will. Not even if I had raised Harry myself and he had viewed me as his father would I be able to get him to calm down and listen to me. His instincts are in overdrive right to protect and show to his mates that they picked a good mates for themselves and that their dominant is strong enough to defend them and any hatchlings they had.” He then smiled with a reminiscing glance on his face. “James did the same thing to me when he first picked me out. Except instead, he would get himself in more and more dangerous situations in order to prove I could save him from anything. He tried everything, from fire to flood to Dumbledore’s minions, in disguise of course. I was never happier than the day he decided that I was strong enough to save him. I had just managed to save him from inferi.”

“Well,” Severus drawled walking into the room, not ashamed at all for eavesdropping. “I think you’re all forgetting the one person who can calm him down. SHE could get even you calm in the middle of a rage and SHE did when James went into labor.”

Lucius tried to stifle his giggles when the memory of HER threatening Tom with castration and then death if he wouldn’t stop worrying her while James was in labor came to the forefront of his mind.

Tom tried and failed to glare at an amused looking Severus for bringing HER up again. Finally, he sighed, “Fine, please go floo her and tell her that we need her help.”

“That’s not necessary.” Tom jumped when he heard that voice. The calm, collected voice of HER.

“H-h-hello.” Tom said a little surprised and wary to see HER hear.

“Tom, it’s been too long. Severus invited me over when he said that Lucius was acting stupid and decided that kidnapping a dominant Imp and his two unclaimed submissives was a good idea.” Lucius and Tom both turned and glared at an unrepentant looking Severus when they heard his role to play in HER being here.

“Well, since we don’t have all day. Show me to where they are and I will do the rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey everyone!!! Sorry it’s been so long since I’ve last updated. School started back up and this is the first time that I’ve managed to take a break in a while. Also, I know this isn’t everyone and I apologize to those who haven’t, but I DO NOT NOR WILL I EVER GO FASTER WHEN YOU CUSS ME OUT!! I don’t care who you are or how much you want me to update. Cussing me out to get me to update faster will only make me move slower and not want to write anymore.  
> Rant aside, I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter and I’m also going to play a game. The first one to correctly guess who SHE is will get to add one thing in my story. Anything you want, within reason. A character dying, a new character added, a new pairing, a different paring, whatever. BUT you have to be the first to guess who SHE is tell me in either a review or a PM who you think it is. I’m on three different websites with this story if you want a chance to be one. If I pick you once, please realize that there are other people out there and tell me if I pick you again on another website. Good Luck!!


	21. Discoveries and Chains

The dominant was growling and pacing trying to find a way out of the sealed room. All around him, the floor was cracked, the walls and floor were scorched and the door itself had ice shards sticking out of it. The only part of the room that wasn’t touched was a comfortable looking part-dome that was radiating a warmth for the two submissives that were watching their mate try to find a way out.

The submissives had an affectionate, yet mischievous look in them as they watched him. They now knew that their dominant would do anything I his power to free them if they or their chicks were captured and they knew he had the power to back up any assault he might launch, as well as keep their house protected while they birthed their chicks. But now they had to see if he could track and rescue them from anything if they were separated.

Suddenly, the previously locked door opened, jolting the submissives out of their thoughts, and their dominant was in front of them, wings spread and opened to block them from view of any who would come into the room.

A familiar woman came in and closed the door behind her. “Hadrian James Salazar Riddle, you will calm down this instant.” She said in a calm but stern voice that held no chance of disobedience.

The dominant bristled, he would not be talked down to in front of his mates.

The woman sighed before sinking down to the floor and sitting in a relatively clean section of the floor and baring her neck while bringing up both her hand to face palm up on her legs.

The dominant slowly stalked towards her, keeping an eye on the door as well as keeping himself between both dangers and his mates. When he finally got close enough, he sniffed the female before doing a light scan with his magic to see if she was a threat towards him or his mates. When his scan came back with nothing, he sent a soft trill to his two submissives signaling that she wouldn’t pose a threat.

Slowly, the dominant pushed away his creature side, letting his human mind come back to the forefront in order to talk to the woman with a familiar scent. After he was finished, he waited a minute before giving another trill telling his mates that there was nothing in the air that should hurt them. Even so, he went over to them to make sure nothing happened, that is, after giving the woman he was slowly recognizing a look telling her that if she moved, she would be dead.

His more dominant submissive went first, changing back under the close watch of both his dominant and his submissive, just in case there was something in the air that only affected submissives. When nothing happened, the last one in their mateship turned back as well.

Their eyes widened in shock when it finally clicked on who the woman in the room with them was.

“It can’t be-”

“Shit!”

“Fuck!”

They all said at the same time as they swiveled to face the woman who had a mixture of amusement and affection in her expression as she looked at them.

“I see you finally know who I am?” she asked, the amusement she felt clearly heard in her voice.

“Y-y-y-yes ma’am.” All three boys stuttered together. Still startled to see her in this place that they’ve never seen before.

“Great. Now you three can follow me out the door and I can explain everything.” She said not giving them a chance to complain as she walked straight to the door and left the room.

Fred, George, and Harry looked at each other before shrugging and walking out of the room with the order being Harry, then George, and finally Fred. The two more dominant parts of their mateship protecting their submissive.

When they finally got to a room, they were astonished that there were three other people in the room. Then they instantly became on guard when they recognized the men in the room.”

“Voldemort!”

“Malfoy!”

“Snape!” They all exclaimed at once. They were all on guard but not yet at the point where they felt the need to defend using their inheritance. After all Madam Pomfrey wouldn’t let them get hurt and she wasn’t under the Imperius curse because their creature side would have picked it up.

“What are you three doing here? Where are we?” Harry asked in succession, telling his mates with a look that they were to be quiet and stick close to him until he could determine if they meant harm.

“I’m surprised you didn’t instantly start attacking me and Lucius.” Tom said with a raised eyebrow.

“I would have but there are many factors for why I haven’t. For one, Madam Pomfrey would never willingly put us into danger and she’s not under any sort of curse. Second, I’m sure you’ve seen the papers, the Light is not as light as they proclaim. Therefore the Dark is not as bad as it has been told either. And third, there is something about you that makes my creature side calm and it’s telling me to trust you and so I shall allow you to speak before I do anything.” Harry said straight forwardly before sitting on the one couch in the room that had enough room for all three of them and was easily defendable.

He got looks of approval from all four adults in the room that he ignored as he set up his mates around him so that they were able to comfortably lean against him and it wouldn’t hurt them if they fell asleep; but at the same time, it was easy for Harry to defend them if it came for that.

“I’ll begin.” Tom says looking at them with a small smile, remembering when he used to do that with James. “It all began when-”

~

WARNING SLIGHTLY GRAPHIC TORTURE DESCRIPTION. IF YOU DON’T WANT TO READ, JUST SKIP TO THE AUTHOR’S NOTE.

Three men were near comatose in a dungeon, eyes dulled and ribs showing. Fabian and Gideon still had the will to live, still trying to find a way to find their submissive lover and keep him out of the harpy’s hands.

A miracle had happened a few days ago, the familial bond that connected them to their sons had finally clicked back into place. Their baby twins had finally gotten their inheritance. That would mean they finally had a chance to get help. If they had enough magic power, together they could send out a cry for help over the familial blood line to the new Lords of the Prewett household. It would allow them to track the two down.

They worriedly looked over to the other prisoner stuck in the cell with them. James was the most comatose and the worst looking of them all. Ever since he had arrived, he had been raped constantly by Albus and others that he brought with him. Even now you could see cum leaking out of his ass. It didn’t help that Dumbledore had cast a spell on him to keep reliving the rapes over and over again.

Thankfully though, only his mate could impregnate him or else James would have broken for sure. The act of having another child with someone other than his mate would have caused his creature side to become so depressed, it would have cause James to kill himself, in turn causing Tom to truly become insane over losing his mate.

A week after they had been forced here, his creature side had forced him to retreat into his mind. It didn’t help that his mate had been curse to madness and he had been taken away from his one year old baby.

Hopefully, James would be able to last a few more days, for that was when they would have enough magic built up to overpower the magic suppression chains long enough to make a call for help.

“Hang on James.” They both whisper hoping beyond hope that James would hear them and stay strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey everyone!! Happy Thanksgiving to all my fellow Americans. I’m back. From now on, I’m hoping to update my fanfics each at least once a month. We’ll see how that goes. Hopefully, I’ll be able to post another chapter for my other story, Enough is Enough this week as well. Now for the winners: from Fanfiction.net – Kigen Dawn, EvangelineRose2412; from ArchiveofourOurn.org – rosemarydanjou, Vanishingkat, miss_imagination2013; from Wattpad – I’m sorry. No one figured it out. Maybe next time. For the winners, remember if there is something that you want to happen, just PM me about it. If you guys manage to contradict each other or ask for something that I simply can’t or won’t do because it’s against my morals, I’ll PM you to see if you can change your idea.


	22. Neville's Backstory

All his life, he had been pushed down and belittled. He was mocked and constantly compared to his father by his grandmother. Of course, it was all under Dumbledore’s orders. He was the backup, in case something went wrong with the first model.

But Neville had two secrets. Ones his grandmother didn’t even know about. The first was that the image he portrayed to the world was just a mask. One no one but Harry had ever seen through. The second was that he was due an inheritance, a very big inheritance from his mother’s side.

~

What very few people knew was that Alice Longbottom was actually Schöne Seele, the Forest Elf princess and next in line to the throne. She had been sent to Hogwarts to understand human culture but on the way back to her home, her entourage had been attacked and she had been obliviated and forced to marry Frank Longbottom, the boy who constantly wanted her, and when he realized he couldn’t have her, he bullied her instead.

No one except the goblins had known that she was an Elf and had a mater, so they hadn’t taken the necessary precautions needed in order to make sure that the Obliviates stuck. Because all Elves had a destined mate that would complete their soul, so any charm or spell that would block or stop an elf from finding their match was negated by Magick herself. Sadly though, it took time to undo all the charms and Obliviates done to her. By the time that she got all her memories back, she and Frank were already married and she was already pregnant with her precious baby boy, the heir in line to the throne should something happen to her.

So she stayed. She kept her silence and played the good housewife, all the while writing down everything that had happened.

Since elves were very in tune with nature, nature usually helped war them when something was going to happen. She got that warning two months before the Lestranges attacked them. She took precautions to make sure her baby boy would be safe. Writing in her journal about what to expect from the inheritance and how to get in contact with the Elves if they weren’t drawn by the inheritance magic. Setting aside vaults and other important equipment that she had stolen back from Dumbledore and the Longbottoms as well as writing up a proper birth certificate for her son, the future leader of the Forest Elves. He was forever going to be known as Schöne Hjärta to his subjects.

She knew her time was close to up when she heard that the Potter’s had been attacked, and hadn’t that been a surprise after knowing that James had wanted nothing to do with Lily and was already interested in the same sex. Plus Lily had been a bitch all seven years they were stuck together, thinking she was privileged just because she was smart. Even her childhood friend Severus had dropped her once he had gotten over that stupid crush and seen how she really was.

She snuck away from Frank one night while he was out sleeping with one of his “conquests”, and made it to Gringotts where she finished up her plans and made it so that Neville would get all this information about who he truly was a month before his inheritance so that he could prepare and made it so that only he could read it unless another got permission from him.

Thankfully it didn’t take long with the goblins, so she was able to set up and perform an ancient elvish ritual so that, instead of dying or being mortally wounded, she was able to tie her life force to her son’s so that when he was put into life-threatening danger she would be able to wake up and help him.

~

Now though, Neville was currently walking into a secret forest that the goblins had set up for him for his inheritance. He had just snuck out the house during one of the many times that his grandmother had tried to send him to his room with no bed after another rant about how weak and worthless he was.

Rolling his eyes at the thought, he proceeded to the clearing that the goblins had set up for him. It was layered with privacy charm that would prevent Dumbledore or Augusta from finding him as well as charms that helped minimize damage without actually interfering with the inheritance itself.

Smiling to himself, he sat down and thought about the surprise that he and the goblins had set up for Dumbledore and Augusta while he waited for the inheritance to start.

He and the goblins had made it so that the moment he turned seventeen, everything Dumbledore and Augusta had tried to keep from him would be given back, with interest. That included all the money Augusta had given Dumbledore assuming she could as she had placed herself as Regent Longbottom. Unfortunately for her, since she was a) not an actual Longbottom since she was married into the family, and b) since she wasn’t an actual Longbottom, the actual Lord or Heir Longbottom had to approve of them. Neville definitely hadn’t approved of her and Alice had successfully managed to keep Frank from approving her.

Between Neville and Harry, Dumbledore was beyond broke from all the money he owed them back and that wasn’t even including interest.

~

Neville was jolted out of his thoughts by a sharp pain jolting down his back. It felt like someone had taken a burning poker and managed to shove it down his spine. It happened again and again before his whole body felt as if it had been dumped into a vat of lava. The forest was filled with the sounds of his screams as his body contorted in ways it probably shouldn’t.

His screams flooded and rebounded throughout the forest as the inheritance magic started to snap bones within his body in order to allow for the growth needed for his transformation into a full-fledged Elf.

His hair lengthened and blonde and blue streaks were magically added to his hair. The streaks a sign of his inheritance and the blue a sign of him being a part of the royal family. His ears lengthened as well, tapering to a point. His pupils, though not seen at the moment because his eyes were clenched together, had become cat like in appearance as well as brightened.

His magic swirled and pulsed around him as it finished off the inheritance and started to seek out his mate.

~

Somewhere in Wiltshire, a boy’s eyes snapped open. His mate had finally gone through his inheritance and was searching for him. He smiled with anticipation as he sat wondering exactly who his mate would be.

~

Somewhere else, an elderly king stopped mid-sentence. A child of the Forest had just gone through his inheritance. Wondering who, because there were no children that he knew of that should have been born, he checked the royal tapestry. Then he checked again. His precious girl had had a son. A son with someone who was not her mate.

What was going on?

He had been led to assume that his baby girl had died in that ambush. He had grieved for years for his lost child. Standing abruptly, he went and sent his most loyal guards to find his lost grandchild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey everyone!!! This is my December update so Merry Christmas everyone, or belated Happy Hanukkah if that’s what you celebrate. This chapter and next chapter will most likely be filler chapters. Those that won my little contest gave me some great ideas that I’m going to try to set up now. VanishingKat this one’s yours, like what I’ve done with your idea. EvangelingRose2412, expect the next one to be mostly yours. Kigen Dawn, I’m working on yours as well. For those who follow both of my stories, I’m sorry to say that I may not be able to update Enough is Enough before December is up. I’m leaving the country tomorrow and I’m not able to bring my laptop. Hopefully I might be able to update through my phone but we’ll see. Anyways…. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!! See you!!


	23. Neville's Getaway and a New Person

After his inheritance, Neville quickly glamoured and masked himself using the intuitive ability all elves knew and made his way to muggle London. He needed to stay well away from Dumbledore and Augusta until he found his mate.

While he was now powerful enough to face Dumbledore, Dumbledore could still find a way to slip him a potion that could cause him to either lose his inheritance or make him lose his mate. That thought made him snarl silently to himself as he pictured losing an as of right now, unknown mate.

"Hey! If we're done growling, Mr. Grumpypuss, I'd like to ask you to either come inside or keep moving!" a voice said from behind him. Turning around he saw a petite female, looking like an older Luna with blond hair and blue eyes. But there was a shimmer around her that he assumed was from a glamour. Concentrating, he focused his sight and looked beneath.

The sight before him shocked him more than he cared to admit. He was looking at a female Harry, with long black hair and the warmest pair of chocolate brown eyes he had ever seen. He had only seen a picture of James Potter once, but Neville knew that if James had a female form, this would be it.

"Excuse me?!! Are you even listening to me?!!" the female James asked starting to get indignant.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Neville asked tilting his head slightly confused.

"I told you to either come in or keep moving, Longbottom." She said crossing her arms and leaning on the side of the building.

Taking a closer look, Neville could see that the building was actually a small coffee shop and that she was gesturing for him to go in.

"Wait a second, how did you know my last name?" He said instantly on guard. You could never tell who was on Dumbledore's team or not. How Dumbledore could have found him so quickly was another question. One hat was running on a loop through his head.

"I have vague memories of my time with her. She raised me until I was 5." She said feigning nonchalant. Neville could tell thought that she was tense about admitting that to someone she barely knew. "Why don't you come inside? After my gig, we can go back to my place and talk." She suggested guardedly.

"I'm not sure that would be.." he was cut off by her continuing.

"You look half frozen and I bet you don't have a place to stay if you of all people are roaming around muggle London." She said looking him up and down with that disapproving mom look that all moms and some women had that just yelled "I can't believe you tried to go play outside without a coat on. You could freeze yourself!" Neville had never had that look directed at him but he had seen in it before in the faces of his friends' moms.

When he still looked unsure she sighed. "Look, do you like Dumbledore?"

Taken aback, he answered without thinking, "No. He's done terrible things to me and my mother. Why would I want anything to do with him?"

She smiled brightly, but it clearly didn't reach her eyes. "Great. We're on the same page. Now, I will not repeat myself again. Come inside and get something to eat, you look half starved. When was the last time that you have eaten something?" she said ushering him inside not giving him another chance to protest.

She ushered him to an open table at the front of an open stage with a microphone and a chair resting on it. Leaning against the chair was a guitar and in front of it was a piano.

"Now, I'm going to go talk to the barista and get you a drink. Sadly their food here isn't the best so you'll have to wait until we get back to my place before I can feed you." She said apologetically.

"If their food is so bad, then why are we here?" He said confused.

"Well, for two reasons. Their drinks are to die for, and I'm hired to perform here every now and then."

Taking another look at the stage, Neville asked, "You sing?"

She nodded. "Yup and play the piano, and guitar." Taking another look at her watch, she quickly turned towards where the barista was and said over her shoulder, "I'm going to get Mike to make you something and then I have to go perform. Tell me how I do."

Before Neville could say anything else, the girl had left and was already talking to the man in the corner, who was making drinks.

Next thing he knew, he had a steaming drink in front of him and the female was sitting on the stage prepping her guitar and piano for her songs.

"Hello everyone. My name is Noelle and I'll be playing a few songs for you today."

She played her piano for a few notes before beginning. As she sang, the whole crowd was entranced. Her voice just drew you in and made you forget about everything else.

~

After she finished her last song, the whole audience clapped.

"I'm glad you all enjoyed my songs. I'll hopefully see you all soon! Have a great night." She bowed before leaving the stage.

Rushing up to Neville, she smiled and said, tilting her head, "So how did I do?".

Neville floundered, "There are just… Just no words for what you just did."

Her smile started to falter, "You didn't like it?"

"WHAT? NO! You are an amazing singer! You could go pro for sure." He said trying to assure her.

She smiled, and her face lit up. She really was beautiful. "Thanks! Now, to feed you."

She dragged him out of the coffee shop after paying for his tea and down the street.

~

Her flat was very homey and made you feel like you were at the beach with the different shades of blue and white, with some pinks thrown in as well. It all went together very well. While her apartment may have looked like a beach, it smelled more like a bakery.

There was just an aroma of cookies and brownies that permeated the air.

"Make yourself at home!" she said walking in and setting her guitar on the ground near the door. "I have some leftovers that you can have and a few cookies as well. You can't have too many, though, because these are going to the orphanage nearby later tomorrow."

After he had devoured the best soup that he had ever had, they started to talk.

"Why did my mom raise you? And who raised you after you were 5? Why did she give you up?" Neville said to start off the conversation.

"Well, to start off, I was raised by the Lovegoods. I was given to your parents to raise a week after I was born, from what Luna's mom told me. From what I can remember, your mom was my primary caregiver, I don't have a single memory of your father. Apparently, your mom figured out that I was being raised in order to be used as a weapon against my parents and she staged my death and gave me to Pandora Lovegood with the instructions to cast a glamour on me to make me look like a cousin of the family, so that she could care for me and Dumbledore wouldn't mess with me." She said settling down and curling up in a ball in a squishy chair.

"I think I remember her mentioning something about a special baby girl that she helped raise in her journal she gave me before my inheritance. It was a very small mention a page or two before she was tortured." Neville said thinking back to when he read his mother's journal. "At least that explains why I keep seeing two different images of you. One must be your actual appearance."

"You just came into your inheritance? What is it?" she said tilting her head inquisitively.

Hesitating slightly before deciding that he could trust her, he answered her question, "My mother and I are Forest Elves. Her real name is Princess Schöne Seele, of the Elven Kingdom, and I am Crown Prince Schöne Hjärta, of the Elven Kingdom next to rule. My mother was captured and forced to marry Frank Longbottom, who is not her mate. Sadly, before she could escape, she became pregnant with me and then before I was old enough to leave, the Lestranges attacked."

Noelle's mouth was wide open. "I can't believe you are royalty. And I should be able to help your mother. After she was attacked, Aunt Pandora started to look for a spell in order to cure her. When she couldn't find one, she decided to create one. The spell targets the brain and helps to sooth and cure the trauma and damage done. The spell was what she was working on the day she died. She did her runes wrong and it exploded in her face. I actually managed to finish the spell last month, but I haven't had a chance to test it out because all the spell damaged people are all in St. Mungo's. Plus, under the restrictions of the ministry, it's considered part of the Darks Arts so I couldn't cast it even if I wanted to." She said kind of put out.

They sat in silence for a little bit, each thinking about different things before Noelle broke the silence.

"Hey, you said you could see underneath my glamour, right?"

Warily, Neville nodded his head.

"Could you remove it for me? Since the Pandora's family is Fey, I can't undo the glamour. My inheritance allows me to do a lot, but I can't take this off. An Elf, though, should be able to remove it easily." She finished looking hopeful.

After thinking about it for a minute, Neville agreed. "I'll give it a try. My inheritance was last night so I don't have a full hang of things, but I can try. But before I begin, what is your inheritance?"

"That's all I'm asking you to do. I just, have never seen my actual face and I want to see it. I also can't go to the goblins to search up my family since the glamour temporarily affects my blood to make it say that I'm actually part of the Lovegood family. This also affects my inheritance, because they've been blocked so I can barely get anything from them. But I want to know who and where my parents are. If I have any siblings, if they looked for me, if they grieved for me or if they are still looking." She said tears starting to gather in the corners of her eyes.

"Ok." Neville nodded standing up. Going towards her, he let his instincts guide him as he waved his hand over her head while chanting in Elfin. Slowly as if wiping away fog from a mirror, her features started to change from the blonde hair, blue eyed girl she had been to the black haired, hot chocolate brown-eyed mother-like image that only Neville had seen before then.

Waving her wand, she conjured up a mirror before exclaiming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey everyone!! Happy late Valentine’s Day, or as I like to call it, Single’s Awareness Day. As you can see, I’ve added the last thing from the author’s suggestions. I hope you like this chapter EvangelineRose2412. Kigen Dawn, your suggestion will be added in as the story progresses. If you weren’t already aware, this chapter and the last one take place just after Harry gets his inheritance. So technically, this is happening at the same time as the first chapter. Have a great month!!


	24. Surprises and Explanations

“Oh my god!! This is exactly as I pictured myself to actually look!!” Noelle squealed before going to go hug Neville.

“Thank you so much!!! How do I look? Wait!!! Don’t tell me! I need to find a mirror!” she yelled before running to find a mirror.

“Uh, Noelle? I think I know who your family is…” he trailed off as he realized that she had left the room.

He sighed and sat in one of the squishy armchairs to wait for her to come back. Noelle confused him. Sometimes she would act like a mother, trying her best to take care of everyone, and other times she acted like a six year old hyped up on sugar.

She bounced back into the room, still overexcited about the fact that the spell blocking her parentage from showing was gone. She knew Pandora had had the best intentions when she put the spell on her, but she really wanted to know who her parents were. And now, thanks to Neville, she could go to Gringotts and get the blood test that she had been saving for. She could only hope her parents would be happy to see her and they hadn’t decided to replace her with another child.

“Noelle? Noelle? Noelle!!” Neville yelled breaking her out of her thoughts.

“Yeah?” she tilted her head slightly, confused. Right then and there any doubts Neville had had about her being related to Neville were gone. He could clearly see Harry in the way she tilted her head when confused.

“As I was saying when you left the room, I think I know who your family is. Well, I think I know you have a brother and who he is. Your parentage on the other hand is up for debate.” Neville said now that he had her attention.

“Really!! Could you tell me?” she begged, wanting to know any little piece about her family that she could.

“Actually, I’d rather be one hundred percent positive. Tomorrow, let’s go to Gringotts and we can do a blood test to find out.” Neville suggested, not wanting to put her hopes up, only to have them destroyed later.

“Alright, fine. We’ll go tomorrow after breakfast.” Noelle agreed with a pout. She understood why he wasn’t going to tell her who her parents were, but she could still wish couldn’t she?

~

“It all began when the summer before James went into his final year of Hogwarts. He had just come into his inheritance and was sending out calls for a dominant, to come and find him.” Tom paused for a second, hesitating about the reaction he would get for the next bit of what he was going to say, but saying it anyway. “I, I was chosen to be his dominant.”  
Fred and George gasped while Harry’s eyes only widened a little.

Bolstered by the fact there were no adamant denials, Tom continued. “It was a shock to us both when he picked me. I had just gone into Hogsmead to pick up a package when I smelt him. He was by far the most beautiful person I had ever seen. He had taken my breath away.

“Of course, I did have to fight for him. Every day for months, I gave him Amaranth, Pink Carnation, Arbutus flowers to show my immortal love, undying love, and I love only thee. That plus little presents every now and then in places he never expected wore him down enough to let me try to win him.

Once that had happened, I had to prove that I could keep him and any children we had safe. Of course now, I have failed completely in that endeavor.” Tom said sadly fingering a small necklace with a charm on it as well as a small, more masculine bracelet with a different charm on it.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked as the silence got deafening.

“James and I have, had two children. Our first a little girl that never got a chance to make it to term due to Dumbledore. James took the death of that child horribly. He wouldn’t eat, he wouldn’t sleep, he sat crying in the nursery for days on end. The second child, we took more precautions with. James wasn’t allowed out of the house once it was confirmed that he was pregnant. Thankfully, this child was born to term and was a healthy baby boy. He was named Harrison. James. Riddle.”

Fred and George both gasped in shock. They went back and forth, from Harry to Tom, looking for any familial similarities between the two. When Fred and George looked very closely, they could see the similarities in Harry and Tom’s noses, the shape of their eyes, as well as the shape of their chins.

“W-w-what?” Harry cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the golf ball stuck inside. “What happened?”

“I made a mistake. I got overconfident. You were one year old, I left you and James home alone to go on a raid. I stupidly trusted the wards to keep you safe.” Tom chocked back a sob and put his head in his hands before continuing. “I came home to ruins. There was no sign of you, no sign of the man I loved more than breathing. I thought I had lost my reasons for living. It was one hundred times worse than losing my unborn daughter even though to this day, I still wish that she had been born and I could see her smile. Then one day, I heard a rumour that my James could still be alive. I stupidly rushed to where he was said to be living, not even thinking it might be a trap.”

“What happened?” Fred asked in a whisper, not even imagining how much pain he would be in, losing his dominant mates like that.

“I rushed in and found James being held at wand point by Lily Evans with Dumbledore holding you, my precious son. It was a standoff I was bound to lose, and lose I did. Lily sent an Avada Kedavra at James, and I panicked and jumped in front of it. The last thing I remember is James yelling my name and you crying your eyes out while Dumbledore looked on smiling a maniacal smile.”

Tom smiled a bittersweet smile before continuing, “When I was revived, not only had I lost all memories of my beautiful mate and our son and almost daughter, I had also lost our bond. I-I can’t feel him anymore. I can only assume he’s dead.”

The last word was chocked out before Tom started to sob.

A few minutes later, a pained cry from Fred stopped Tom’s crying. As everyone looked towards Fred to see what was going on, George also let out a pain-filled cry.

Together they both slid out of the sofa they were sharing with Harry still crying out in pain. Pomphrey and Harry both were hovering around them worried. Neither of them could find anything physically, mentally, or emotionally wrong with them.

Then, everything stopped. Fred and George stopped moving, stopped crying out; they were so still, if the onlookers hadn’t known better, they would’ve assumed that the two were dead.

Suddenly, Fred opened his glowing eyes and cleared his throat. “I-I-Is it working? Please tell me this is working.”

A voice completely unlike Fred’s came out. This voice was weak and sounded as if it had spent years crying out in pain.

George, too opened his glowing eyes and started to speak, “I think it’s working. Hello, my name is Fabian Prewett, the most dominate in the Prewett triad.”

The voice in Fred spoke next, “I am Gideon Prewett, second dominant in the Prewett triad. We are calling for help from the new lords of the Prewett household.”

Fabian continued, “We would tell you our whole story but this call is straining to both sides and we don’t have the power to maintain this for long. Talk to the goblins; in our personal vaults, there are bracelets with our magical signature latched onto them. They should lead you to wear we are being held captive.”

Gideon took up where he left off, “Don’t trust the light, they are the ones responsible for this. Especially Molly Noname and Albus Dumbledore. And if you can, help our submissive, Arthur Prewett nee Weasley. He’s been cursed. Please hurry, the submissive in the cell next to us doesn’t have a lot of time left.”

Fabian finished, stating, “Please help us, from one part of the family to the next. Help save us and James Potter.”

Fred and George stopped glowing and went still. Madam Pomphrey quickly started to run diagnostics to make sure they were ok.

This seemed to be the catalyst to move from the position they had stayed in due to shock from hearing that name. As one, all the occupants, aside from two who continued to make sure that the twins were okay, looked at the chair in which Tom sat.

~

Tom was frozen in his seat. His mind repeating the last sentence uttered by the Prewett twins, Help save us and James Potter. James Potter.

He smile slightly, though it was a very bittersweet smile. James was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey Everyone!! Sorry for the long wait! Hopefully this makes up for it. If you were a little confused, here’s a heads up; the story lines for Neville and Noelle have finally matched up with Harry, Fred and George’s, so we’ll see the big reveal between the two storylines hopefully in the next chapter. Have a great summer and I should have the next chapter of Enough is enough sometime either this week or the next.


	25. Meeting in Diagon Alley

Lucius was in a state of shock. He could do nothing besides sit there and stare. He never would’ve thought that they would ever find James’ body and now they were thrown this curveball. James was alive, although not well from what the Prewett twins had managed to say.

And wasn’t that another shock. The Prewett twins were alive. Lucius had seen what their disappearance had done to their submissive, Arthur. Thankfully, Arthur wouldn’t have killed himself due to the fact that they had had four children together that Arthur had to look after, a seven year old Bill, a five year old Charlie and two one year old Fred and George.

Lucius had been extremely shocked though when, after a few months of disappearance, he reappeared in society with another child a year older than Fred and George and was suddenly married to Molly Prewett. Then a year later, Ronald came along and a year after that Ginevra was born as well even though Lucius knew that submissives couldn’t a) give birth to children other than their mates’ and b) father a child.

Now it all made sense. This was all part of Dumbledore’s plan to get rid of all with unworthy blood and to take over the Wizarding World.

~

After checking on his mates’ Harry stood up and faced his father. He blanched mentally for a second at that thought. Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord, Tom Marvolo Riddle was his father. He didn’t really know what to think about that. Not to mention the fact that apparently he had an older sister that he would never get to meet thanks to Dumbledore. Harry wondered if he could get his father to take him to see her grave.

Seeing that his father was still in a state of shock, Harry cleared his throat and brought everyone’s attention to him.

“We should start to make some plans.” He said before settling between his twins on the couch. He allowed Fred to lay down and put his head in Harry’s lap and for George to lean against his shoulder, resting his full weight upon Harry.

“Huh?” Tom said ineloquently, still not fully over the shock of finding out that James, his most precious person in the world besides his child.

“Well, Fabian and Gideon said to talk to the goblins and get the bracelets with their magical signature. That would help us cast a location charm. And with Fred and George as the anchor for the charm it should be even stronger.” Severus said contemplating the situation.

“Why would it be stronger if the twins anchor the spell?” Harry said tilting his head to the side, but only slightly so he wouldn’t disturb George who was half-way on his way to falling asleep. Fred was struggling to stay awake but even he was falling into Morpheus’ arms. 

“Blood always calls to blood.” Lucius said as if it explained everything. And it did. People who share a familial connection always find it easier to find each other.

“So let’s plan to go to Gringotts tomorrow to get the bracelets. The sooner we find the twins and James, the better. We don’t want to chance Dumbledore finding out that the Prewett twins were able to send out a message to us.” Tom finally added, more assure now that they had a plan to save his mate. 

“What about Arthur?” Harry reminded them all.

“I can get him to come with me to talk about the health of his children or something that will get him away from that evil harpy.” Madam Pomphrey said reminding them all that she was still indeed in the room.

“Now that we have it all planned out, let us adjourn for now. We can all meet up at Gringotts tomorrow morning.” Lucius said while standing up and brushing off his clothes.

“If you would like, Harry, you and your mates can stay here tonight.” Tom said hesitantly. “There are a lot of empty rooms here that you can use. I swear to you that nothing will happen to you and your mates.”

Harry looked down at his mates and knew that he’d never be able to get them both home to Grimmauld in their sleepy condition. Plus Grimmauld wasn’t really a home he wanted the twins staying in for the rest of their lives or for long.

He decided that he would take his father up on his offer. “Sure.” Harry said smiling slightly before turning serious again. But if anything so much as discomforts them, I will make you regret it.”

Tom nodded seriously as well, not offended in the slightest.

~

The next morning, as Harry, Fred, and George walked up the steps of Gringotts, none of them were expecting a red curse sent towards Fred. 

Due to some quick thinking by both George and Harry, they were able to both throw up a shield and to move him out of the way before turning towards whoever this threat was.  
They were all shocked to see a ratty-looking Percy who was teetering towards them.

“Itsh all your fault!” Percy slurred pointing towards the threesome.

“Percy.” Harry said curtly, wand out ready to curse him at a moment’s notice.

“If you three hadn’t blabbed to the papers I would still have my job, and my fiancée!” He said again pointing his wand at them.

“You did an unspeakable thing towards them and I had warned you that would happen if you didn’t leave my twins alone.” Harry said making sure that both twins were well hidden behind him.

“You’re jush jealous that I got to them first. They were a great fuck as I’m sure you already know. Their asses are to die for.” Percy said smirking slightly. It seems that the alcohol had given him some confidence and a lot of stupidity to be saying these things in front of Harry.

Tom, Lucius, and Severus came out of Gringotts to see what was taking them so long and just heard the last part of what Percy was saying. They stayed far away so as not to be caught in the crossfires once Harry fully blew his top.

“Anyways, they were asking for it. Just look at them. As a matter of fact, I would-” a spell hit him in the back before he could finish the sentence and set Harry off.

Seeing the threat disabled, Harry turned towards his mates and made sure that they were fine. They shakily smiled at him showing him that while scared, they would be fine.

Finally, Harry looked towards the source of the spell and recognized Neville and breaking out in a smile.

“Neville! Here’s a belated Happy Birthday. What are you doing in Diagon Alley?” Harry asked smiling, but still not leaving the twins’ side.

Neville started to look very nervous and opened his mouth to respond before being interrupted by a female voice.

“Neville!” Everyone turned toward the voice and stopped. Tom sucked in a huge breath and it felt like his heart had stopped. The girl that was bouncing more than walking towards them looked almost exactly like James. She even had his bright personality that could brighten even the darkest room.

“There you are! I lost you somewhere over by the book shop.” She said sheepishly, while coming to drape herself over Neville.

“That’s completely your fault, Noelle.” Neville said with a slight smile. “I tried to bring you along but you hissed at me when I tried to get your attention.”

This garnered a small chuckle from Harry at the thought of Neville getting hissed at by this girl that looked somewhat similar to him.

“Oh! Excuse my manners. This is Noelle Lovegood, I met her in muggle England. She pulled me off the streets and gave me a place to stay for the night. Noelle, this is Harry Potter, One of my closest friends at Hogwarts.”

The pout that Noelle was wearing disappeared as Neville made his introductions. She gasped when she heard his name.

“H-h-h-Harry Potter?” she asked, voice trembling and a questioning look upon her face as she turned back towards Neville.

Neville’s face softened and he nodded to answer the unasked question that she was obviously asking.

She squealed and tried to jump on him, babbling nonsensical things but before she could land, she was bound and silenced by the very territorial feeling twins.

Neville blushed, “I’m sorry about that. Is there someplace private we can go to speak? Noelle has something very important she needs to tell you.”

Noelle nodded and moved behind Neville after dispelling the jinxes that kept her from moving and speaking.

Harry turned towards the twins and after seeing them shrug in answer to his unasked question, he decided ot take them along with them.

“We are going into to Gringotts to do some business. If you would like, you two can come with us and we can speak in there. You just will not believe how my summer has been going.” Harry directed that last part towards Neville with a lopsided smile.

“We would love to.” Neville answers for the both of them. “But I bet my story is way crazier than yours.”

Together, Tom, Harry, Lucius, Severus, Fred, George, Neville, and Noelle walked into Gringotts not realizing how much crazier all their lives were going to get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey all my readers!!! I know that you all have been waiting and begging for the next chapter, so here it is!!! This is my birthday present to all of you since today is my birthday!! Today is also the second anniversary of me adopting this story. That’s right, July 22, 2014, I adopted this story from crossoverworldgirl95. I hope that I will be able to do her proud and finish this fanfic. I hope everyone is enjoying their summer. I don’t know how long it’ll take me to write the next chapter but hopefully it won’t be terribly long.


End file.
